The Witch Hunter
by themodernteen
Summary: When evidence appears that magic is being used in Camelot, an enraged Uther orders for the infamous Witch Hunter Terrowin. Terrowin's obsession with eradicating magic in the kingdom puts Merlin in danger as he's caught the hunter's suspicion. An injured Merlin must fight for survival against the hunter and not reveal himself to Arthur all without the help of his magic to aid him.
1. Chapter 1

"MERLINNNNN!"

The dark-haired servant rolled his eyes as Arthur's call echoed down the castle halls. He sped up his walk as he approached the guarded wooden doors to his master's bedroom. Sounds of objects crashing to the floor sounded from behind them. The Prince of Camelot was in a poor mood, and now Merlin had to deal with him.

"I'm here, I'm here," he muttered under his breath as he entered, "don't get your armor in a twist."

Arthur glared at him with annoyance, hands on his hips, dressed in his royal undergarments, "I wonder, _Merlin_ , how you expect me to present myself as the Prince and future King of Camelot when my dimwit of a servant forgets to dress me every morning!"

Merlin tried to suppress his laughter as the half-naked Arthur paced the room, complaining. He removed Arthur's armor from his closet and laid them on the bed.

Arthur stood relatively still as Merlin began to dress him in his strong, trusty armor. When he finished, Arthur had already found new ways to insult Merlin.

"There's something wrong," Arthur eyed him, "you're not as quippy as usual. You look _happy."_

"Because I'm in the presence of the great Prince Arthur of Camelot, of course," he joked.

Arthur scoffed, but a ghost of a smile played at his lips, "Oh, please. Go on, tell me what's really got you excited."

"I'm to meet with a girl tonight."

" _A_ _girl?_ " Arthur almost choked.

Merlin nodded as he could barely contain his big, goofy smile.

"What girl would be desperate enough to accompany _you_ for the night?"

Merlin rolled his eyes as Arthur laughed heartily at his joke, "I dare not encumber you with the matters of a servant, my Lord."

"Well, I can only hope this girl you mentioned isn't horribly disgusted by your stench. You reek of the stables, Merlin."

"And may I remind you who ordered me to clean the stables this morning, sir?" Merlin raised a dark eyebrow.

Arthur cracked a smile as Merlin finished applying his armor. He admired his physique in the mirror, and the servant shook his head, smiling.

A knock at the door interrupted them. Merlin opened the door.

Guinevere entered with a smile, curtsying in Arthur's presence.

"Guinevere," Arthur dipped his head, trying to conceal the blush that crept up his cheeks, "what can I do you for?"

"Good morning, my Lord," she formally greeted him, "I've come to deliver a message. Your presence is urgently requested by Sir Leon."

"Is something the matter?" his blonde brows furrowed as his suspicions grew.

"I was not granted any further information, my Lord," she shook her head, "only that he wishes to meet with you in the Royal Court."

"Very well," he nodded, "thank you, Gwen. Come, Merlin."

The Prince adopted a more serious demeanor than minutes before as his responsibilities as future King of Camelot dawned on him. Guinevere waited for Merlin and Arthur to exit before she too left the Prince's bedroom.

"Sir Leon," Arthur called as one of his most trusted knights awaited him in the Royal Court. The thrones stood empty, as King Uther had not yet taken his seat this morning.

"Good morning, my Lord," Sir Leon bowed in the Prince's presence.

"Sir Leon, I was told there is an urgent matter to discuss," he stopped before the knight, Merlin close behind.

"Yes," Sir Leon nodded in acknowledgement of Merlin, then redirected his gaze to Arthur, "our morning patrol reported a strange sighting on the Eastern Plains, my Lord, an occurrence that may bear the signs of illicit activity."

Arthur's gaze hardened, "What form of illicit activity? What did the patrol find?"

Sir Leon gulped nervously, "The patrol founds signs of magic, sir. They reported a young man of slim build to be chanting spells and practicing the dark arts. When the patrol attempted to confront the man, they claimed he disappeared. This man is on the prowl, my Lord, and could be a threat to the safety of Camelot's people."

Merlin felt himself go pale and a wave of nausea struck him. He faltered slightly, catching the attention of Arthur.

"Merlin," he furrowed his brows, "are you alright?"

"Yes, sire," he dipped his head and didn't look him in the eye.

Arthur turned his attention back to Sir Leon, "Thank you for your vigilance, Sir Leon. We must deal with this magical threat immediately. I shall alert the King of this presence. Prepare the afternoon patrols, I will ride out with them."

Sir Leon bowed slightly, thanking the Camelot Prince, before turning away to carry out his duties. Merlin followed Arthur, heart pounding in his chest, as he went to find King Uther.

"Keep pace, Merlin," Arthur looked over his shoulder as he saw Merlin slowly following him.

"Yes, my Lord," Merlin took a few jogging steps to catch up to the Prince, but his heart still felt heavy.

The guarded entrance to King Uther's room loomed before him. Arthur dismissed the armed men barricading the doors as he entered swiftly.

"Father?" he called.

King Uther sat at his desk, mulling over various royal documents. He was dressed in his customary robes, and looked up at his son as he entered.

"Ah, Arthur," a small smile spread on his lips upon seeing him, "you look troubled this morning."

"I've just received word from the knights that they witnessed a man practicing magic on the Eastern Plains. The man escaped in their pursuit of him, but I am to ride out with them this afternoon to apprehend the suspect."

Uther's jaw set tightly, his expression becoming angry and impatient. His eyes burned as he slammed his hand on the table, "Nonsense! If this magical man could escape from your patrol this morning, then what leads you to believe he will not be able to do it again? We must take swift action! We must drive this cursed plague from the borders of Camelot! We must eradicate this damned disease! I will hail the Witch Hunter. We must utilize his expertise to catch this fiend and he will face the consequences."

"A Witch Hunter? Aredian is gone, My Lord, we cannot trust his services in aid of Camelot again. He besieged the Royal Court," Arthur argued.

"Not Aredian," an evil smile spread across Uther's face, "I know of another who will be able to cure us of this rampant problem. Send word to Terrowin, the most famed and feared Witch Hunter in all the lands."

Arthur bowed, "Right away, my Lord."

Merlin and Arthur both left Uther in peace as they prepared to find the Witch Hunter, Terrowin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Gaius was mixing herbs and potions at his apothecary table, when Merlin came sprinting through the door. His breaths were heavy and panicked.

"Merlin?" Gaius looked at his, brows furrowed, "you look as if you've seen a ghost, what's wrong?"

"Uther ordered for a Witch Hunter to come to Camelot," he panted in between breaths, "He's planning on eradicating all magic from the city, Gaius, I'll be found!"

"Calm down, Merlin," Gaius set a steady hand on his shoulder, "Aredian will not be able to harm us again, you know that."

"Not Aredian," Merlin shook his head, "He's a hunter named Terrowin."

Darkness dawned upon Gaius' face. His eyes went wide as Merlin spoke the name.

"What is it? Gaius?"

"Are you absolutely sure he called for Terrowin?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, dear," he whispered to himself, "Merlin, I do believe we are in trouble."

"Why? Who is he, Gaius?"

"Terrowin the Killer. Terrowin the Serpent. Terrowin the Terrible. He holds many names across the kingdoms, and was a key figure in eliminating magic in Camelot twenty years ago. He orchestrated the murder of so many witches, wizards, or innocents who practiced magic, that it's rumored he used the bones of his victims to forge his impenetrable armor. Terrowin hasn't been seen in countless years, only a few know of his exact location. Uther was one of them. Aredian was the least of our worries, Merlin, Terrowin will bring panic upon Camelot."

"How do I stop him?" Merlin felt his fear climbing.

"You can't," Gaius shook his head, "Terrowin will come to Camelot and ensure that the kingdom is completely eradicated of any magical beings. That means you, Merlin, you need to leave. Protect yourself."

"But fleeing will only make me look guilty!" Merlin paced, "I have to stay and act normal, I have to be there by Arthur. He protected me against Aredian, I can't leave him."

"Terrowin is not Aredian, my boy," Gaius shook his head, "He is full of rage and vengeance, and he will tear this city apart to find any signs of magic and kill it. He will arrive by the morning, Merlin, you must go!"

"I cannot!" Merlin stood firm, "I must stay, I cannot abandon my duties to stand by Arthur's side, it's my destiny."

"Fine," Gaius sighed, "then get rid of the magic book and any other materials that can incriminate you. Whatever you do, do _not_ use any sort of magic until Terrowin is gone. He will find you, Merlin, and he will kill you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the love for this story! Sorry, I didn't add any commentary in the beginning of the first chapter, it completely slipped my mind! I appreciate the favs/follows/reviews! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any "Merlin" content or character.**

A black steed rode into the gates of Camelot, dust in its wake as a dreadful rider sat on its saddle. The man was covered in battle armor the color of obsidian. Red under armor made of crimson snakeskin covered his arms and chest. A helmet shielding his features only revealed his cruel, unfeeling eyes. The horse reared back as the ride examined the streets of Camelot's center. A greedy smile spread across his lips as he pushed on, riding towards the castle entrance.

Arthur waited at the entrance, surrounded by his knights as the black rider approached. His expression was guarded and slightly curious as the famed Witch Hunter made his grand debut to Camelot.

The horse screeched to a stop, its hooves sliding on the cobblestone. The lithe rider jumped down, his heavy boots firmly planted on the ground. He looked up as Arthur took a step forward to greet him.

"Welcome to Camelot, Sir Terrowin," Arthur bowed slightly, respectfully.

Terrowin did not react. He just stared at the Prince rigidly, observing him, examining him.

"I'd like to speak to King Uther."

"I'm sure you would," Arthur smiled fakely, not appreciating Terrowin's disrespectful manner to the royal, "thought, it might be in your best interest to rest comfortably for a few hours. A long ride like yours must have been tiresome."

"Your offer is wasted upon me," Terrowin pressed again, "I'd like to speak to the King. Now."

Arthur ground his teeth, knowing he would have to acquiesce to the King's guest, "Right this way, sir."

Terrowin, clad in his black and red armor, followed the Prince. He still wore his helment, which he'd remove in the presence of the King. His eyes flitted across the surrounding buildings of Camelot's center, observing, judging. It was as if he was a hawk stalking its prey.

Merlin stayed to the side, waiting for Terrowin, Arthur, and the remaining knights to enter the castle. As Terrowin passed, his cold eyes found him and glared at him. Merlin immediately looked to the ground.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Sir Terrowin," King Uther sat proudly on his throne as the notorious Witch Hunter entered the Royal Court. A welcoming smile spread across his lips as the hunter stood a respectful distance from the throne and bowed in the presence of Camelot's king, "I am pleased to see you. Thank you for arriving so quickly."

Terrowin removed his helmet, revealing dark black hair that touched his shoulders, cruel green eyes, and blemished skin that had seen many scars and scratches. Merlin and Arthur stood a few steps behind.

"The moment I received your message, I departed for Camelot's gates," Terrowin returned, "magic must not be left to run rampant through this great kingdom."

"It eases my troubles just hearing your words," Uther nodded once, "I was told that yesterday's morning patrol spotted a man practicing magic openly in the Eastern Plains. He escaped the pursuit of our knights and has not been spotted since. I employ you to catch this criminal so he may face the proper punishment."

"My ultimate goal is to fulfill your wishes, My Lord, and that I shall complete without fail" Terrowin dipped his head, "though one qualm does trouble me."

"Speak freely, Sir Terrowin."

"I will catch this criminal who daringly showcases his magical abilities, but where will it end? When will this disease come to rest? Where there is a sign of magic, more is to be found. I fear the worst for Camelot, My King."

"Are you suggesting that there may be more who have magic here in Camelot?"

"I'm not suggesting, my Lord," Terrowin stared at him with his dark green eyes, "I am confident of it."

Merlin clenched his fists as anger dawned upon Uther's face, "We must put an end to this epidemic immediately! Sir Terrowin, do as you must! My instruction to you is to eliminate all signs of magic within my kingdom and to bring any individual practicing magic to my attention to face the executioner's blade."

"Father, if I could interject-" Arthur began, challenging Uther's rage, "this action seems panicked and impulsive. What will the kingdom think? The suspect spotted during yesterday's patrol will be dealt with properly, but a witch hunt through all of Camelot will tear the city apart."

"Silence!" Uther shushed him with a wave of his hand, "I will not have my son question my orders! Terrowin will thoroughly search the city and put an end to this witch craft nonsense," he looked at the smiling witch hunter, "do not leave a stone unturned."

"Of course, my Lord."

Terrowin's cruel smile still lingered on his lips, as he turned to exit the Royal Court. Arthur eyed him with distrust as he reached the doorway. Merlin stood rigid behind Arthur, who looked at his King and Father with one last look. Uther refused to meet his gaze. The Prince bowed respectfully and stormed towards the doors, Merlin in close pursuit.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Is there nothing that can be done?" Merlin asked as he walked with Arthur through the castle halls, "I agree that if Terrowin continues with this investigation, Camelot will tear itself apart. His methods are cruel and ruthless. He'll turn neighbor against neighbor, friend upon friend!"

"I've done all I can," Arthur sighed, "but the order remains in my father's responsibilities. If the King wills it, it shall be done. Terrowin's investigation is to begin at any moment. I must prepare the knights. You're relieved from your duties until tonight, Merlin."

The Prince stalked off, leaving Merlin standing alone. The dark-haired sorcerer clenched his fists, knowing he must return to Gaius and clear their rooms of any magical artifacts. He turned and sprinted down the castle halls.

His mind was racing with thoughts and bleak futures. What if Terrowin found out his true identity? What if Merlin was locked up and killed for having magic? How would he be able to protect Arthur if-?

Merlin rounded a corner rather quickly and collided with an unknown figure. He was knocked back, falling on the ground from the impact. Standing before him was a man in black and red armor, tall, muscular, with long dark hair, and a grim expression.

"Sir Terrowin," Merlin fumbled to his feet, not meeting the witch hunter's gaze, "my deepest apologies, sir, I hope you are unharmed."

Terrowin didn't even acknowledge his apologies, "You're the servant boy to Arthur," he spoke in his gruff voice, "look me in the eye when I speak to you, boy!"

Merlin's fearful eyes met Terrowin's.

"Good," he smiled, revealing yellow teeth, "you wouldn't happen to know anything about this magic business, would you?"

"No, sir," Merlin shook his head surely.

"Are you positive? You are close to Prince Arthur after all, you must have heard something," Terrowin took a threatening step forward, "perhaps something about the prince himself?"

Merlin took a step back to avoid the advancing hunter, "No, sir. I am only a servant, I have not received or heard any news regarding the suspect spotted by the patrol," he hesitated for a moment, "and if you are suggesting that Prince Arthur may have magic, I respectfully deny your claims, sir."

Terrowin looked at him hungrily from behind his dark eyes, "We shall see. Secrets will be revealed, boy, people will no longer be trusted. Should you hear so much as a whisper of anything regarding this magical nonsense, you know where to find me. Pray that no one approaches me regarding you."

"O-Of course, sir."

Terrowin passed Merlin's shoulder, sending a chill down the sorcerer's spine. Before Merlin could escape, Terrowin called for him.

"What is your name?"

"Merlin, sir," he bowed politely, wanting nothing more than to be far away from the hunter.

"Merlin," Terrowin tried to name out on his tongue, "meet me in my chambers tonight, boy. You shall be my guide in my investigation henceforth. I shall need an aid if I am to catch these rampant sorcerers diseasing Camelot."

Merlin felt a cold sweat pass over him, but he nodded regardless, "Of course, my Lord."

Terrowin receded down the hall like a shadow, his black, bony armor blending into the shadows as he disappeared.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin ran the rest of the way back to Gaius', panic rising in his chest. His mentor eyed him with concern as he ran to his room.

"Merlin?" Gaius followed, standing in his doorway, "What are you doing? What's wrong?"

"It's Terrowin," he panted, "he's employed me to be his aid during his investigation, Gaius! I'll be working right beside him!"

"It's alright, Merlin, we'll get through this."

"But how? How long will Terrowin's investigation last? What if Arthur is in trouble and I need to use magic to assist him? What if I must meet with the Great Dragon? What then, Gaius, how will Terrowin not learn of my magic?"

Merlin rushed for his desk, extracting his magical items from their hiding places and compiling them in the center of the room.

"Calm down, Merlin, please! This behavior will drive Terrowin's suspicions even more. You must act natural and you must serve as his aid during the investigation. There is no other way."

"But, Gaius-" Merlin protested, even though he knew his mentor was correct.

Gaius held up a calm hand, "I do not like the truth anymore than you do, my boy, but this is the only way to keep you out of harm's way."

A new idea popped into Merlin's head, making his eyes bright, "Wait, Gaius! I've been so afraid to use my magic with Terrowin's arrival, that I forgot I can use it to help me!"

"What do you mean?" The old healer furrowed his brows.

"I can use my magic to keep Terrowin away, to drive his suspicions somewhere out of Camelot. He will leave us and the kingdom alone, then I can resume my responsibilities by Arthur's side."

"Merlin," Gaius' gaze turned dark, "there's a reason that Terrowin is regarded as the most feared witch hunter in all of the lands."

Merlin gulped, listening to his mentor.

"I mentioned Terrowin's armor, have you seen it?"

Merlin nodded, "I've never seen him without it."

"That's because it's no regular set of armor, Merlin. As I mentioned, legend says that Terrowin forged the armor from the bones of his victims. His victims, of course, were sorcerers like yourself and magic creatures. Magic ran through them, their blood, their bones. Terrowin then employed a dark sorcerer whom he imprisoned to cast a spell on the armor."

"What-what kind of spell…?" Merlin felt his breathing hitch.

"He used the imprisoned sorcerer to create an enslaving spell on the armor, trapping the magical essence in the remains of the victims. He manipulated this power to do his bidding, to protect him from sorcerer's magic, and to seek out other sorcerers and magical beings."

Merlin felt his hopes crash, "In other words, my magic won't work against Terrowin because his armor is enchanted...," he released a shuddering breath, "with the magical essence of the people he's killed."

Gaius looked to the floor, nodding darkly.

"Then I've nothing left," Merling sat on his bed, shoulders sagging, "than be his aid in finding the people like me...and assisting in their executions."

"Be strong, Merlin," Gaius sat beside him, placing a hand on his leg for reassurance, "We will find a way through this, as we always do. Just remember your path always, Arthur will need you, but know that you need him as well. Do not be afraid to consider him your friend in this scenario."

Merlin nodded, closing his eyes for a moment, "You're right, Gaius, you always are. I'll just have to endure, and we'll find a way to protect the people of Camelot."

"That's my boy," Gaius smiled, "now, let's gather your belongings and hide them properly. Who knows when Terrowin will conduct his search, we must prepare."

Gaius and Merlin gathered all magical items in their house, from journals, potions, rings, stones, books, and more. They placed them all in a compartment, covered it with hey straw, and placed medical ointments on top to conceal them. Then, they uncovered one of the floorboards from the kitchen and hid the box under the floor paneling, nailing the board down again so it looked untouched.

What Merlin and Gaius failed to notice was a portion of scroll from one of their spellbooks fell out of the leather binding as they were packing. It floated and rested underneath Merlin's bed, lying there waiting to be found.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for your comments and thoughts on the last chapter! They're greatly appreciated, keep it up! Here's chapter 3, hope you all enjoy! Leave me a fav/follow/review and let me know what you think!**

Merlin was waiting for Arthur as he returned from the afternoon patrol with the knights in hopes to find the man using magic they spotted the day before. His shoulders were tense with stress as this day turned to be a troubling one indeed.

Arthur dismounted his horse expertly, handing the reigns to Merlin as the rest of the patrol put their horses to rest.

"Did you find anything?" Merlin asked in a low voice, just in case any unwanted ears were prying.

"Nothing," Arthur shook his head curtly, before looking at Merlin again, "Terrowin?"

"In his chambers for now," Merlin shuffled his feet, "He summoned me this evening."

"What for?" the Prince looked surprised.

"As an aid in his investigation," Merlin tried to hide the fear and disappointment in his voice. Arthur didn't seem to notice, "he requested me to be his guide."

"Very well. If that is his orders, then it shall be done. I trust you will adhere to his every word. He is a guest of my father and should be treated with the utmost respect, no matter his...personal views," Arthur gave a slightly warning look to Merlin, urging him to stay in line so the cruel witch hunter wouldn't suspect him of anything. It was a friendly gesture.

"Of course," Merlin dipped his head.

"And what of this girl you were supposed to be seeing tonight?"

Merlin blushed, clearing his throat.

Arthur smirked, "Don't think I had forgotten, Merlin. There are not many nights where I find you preoccupied with a girl."

Merlin's cheeks flushed red, but he tried to conceal it, "But with my services to Terrowin tonight, I find it unlikely I will be able to meet her."  
"Nonsense!" Arthur clapped him on the shoulder, "You will meet with this girl tonight and I shall expect to hear of your adventures come the morning. Who is this lucky woman?"

"I'm sure you're just beside yourself with anticipation," Merlin chuckled, "her name is Ms. Adelaide, from the Lower City."

Arthur nodded proudly, taking some confidence in Merlin's venture with his proposed date. However, his expression hardened after a moment, "Merlin, I...I urge you to...regarding Terrowin, l…"

"What is it?" Merlin furrowed his brows and looked at the struggling Prince.

He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something meaningful, but shook his head after a moment, "Just...do as he says, as I mentioned before."

"Of course."

Arthur nodded once, curtly, then stalked off back into the castle. Merlin was left to put his horse back in the stables, wondering what the Prince truly wanted to say.

Darkness took the sky within hours, signaling the time for Merlin to meet Sir Terrowin in his castle chambers. He climbed the steps with difficulty, every bone in his body willing for him not to go and meet with the infamous witch hunter. Yet, he had to obey his orders.

Merlin knocked on the doors hesitantly, "Sir Terrowin? It is Merlin, the servant you employed to assist you in your investigation."

The door creaked open after a few seconds, sending chills down his spine. Sir Terrowin's sinister voice echoed through the halls, "Enter."

Merlin took a cautious step inside, feeling his heart race.

He waited at the door politlely, awaiting the hunter's instructions. Terrowin was standing by the wooden table of his bedroom. On the surface lay an arsenal. Merlin felt his skin prickle nervously as he eyed torturous weapons, such as knives, picks, axes, flails, rope, barbed wire, and other frightening tools.

"Shut the door."

Merlin did as he was ordered, though he felt hesitant about being locked in a room with this notorious witch hunter.

"Come here."

The servant walked towards Terrowin, whose back was turned to him, and stood a foot away.

"Merlin, was it?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"What do you see here?"

"An array of weapons, my Lord."

"That's right," a maniacal smile spread across Terrowin's lips, "aren't they beautiful."

Merlin gulped, "Yes, my Lord."

"Do you know the best way to kill a witch, Merlin?"

"No, my Lord."

He wielded a hefty looking axe that gleamed against the candle light, "Many prefer to burn her, until all that remains of her corpse is a withered husk. I prefer a much slower, more painful alternative," he chuckled, eyes filled with bloodlust, "chop off her limbs, hear her begging and screaming, and then cut off her head."

Merlin felt nauseous, but had to respond, "Very good, my Lord."

Terrowin turned to him suddenly, and Merlin wanted to shrink away from his observant gaze, "Sit."

"I'm sorry?" servants didn't sit, they were not meant to sit equally to their master.

"You heard me, boy!" Terrowin growled, "Sit!"

Merlin released a shaky breath, but sat on the wooden stool right beside the frightening weapons. His eyes often flitted over to them as a precaution.

Terrowin began to circle his chair. His black armor looked like it was forged of the strongest obsidian. The crimson red snakeskin that covered his arms and detailed the armor's surface looked like churning blood. Gaius was right, the armor did possess a dark power. Terrowin himself did not have magic, but his protection radiated a magical essence.

"You must be wondering why I decided on you to be my aid in this investigation," Terrowin's voice sounded like a snake's hiss, "but the answer is simple. You are Prince Arthur's servant, the closest person to Camelot's future king. You know things, young Merlin, you've heard things I'm sure of it. As vehemently as you attempt to deny it, we both know it to be true."

Merlin tried to hide his shaking hands as the hunter continued.

"Now, I am going to ask you this only once, Merlin, and I urge you to think _very_ carefully about your answer before we proceed," Terrowin stopped right behind him, concealing him from Merlin's view, "do you have magic?"

Merlin didn't even think twice, "No, my Lord."

Terrowin crouched close to Merlin, his mouth by his ear as his hands clenched his shoulders tightly, "Are you telling me the truth, Merlin?"

"Yes, my Lord," it took everything in him not to make his voice falter.

Terrowin did not say a word as he stood tall again, his eyes still examined Merlin, "As for the Prince?"

"Prince Arthur?" Merlin shook his head, "As I mentioned before, Arthur does not have magic. He detests it, like his father."

"We shall see," Terrowin said in a dark voice, "the investigation begins tomorrow morning, do _not_ be late. We shall raid the houses one by one until we find this magical man who dares infect Camelot with his disease."

Merlin stood, itching to run to the doorway. Yet, his duties as a servant called him. He approached Terrowin's bed and began to unfold the sheets, preparing it for the hunter. Terrowin walked over to his weapon's table again, sharpening his knives. Merlin took a quick glance at his armor, noticing the intricate carving of the ivory. He had to suppress a gag knowing that it was made of human bones.

The armor's magic seemed to be calling to him, reaching out to Merlin. Gaius said the armor could be used to protect its owner and detect magic, but it would need to be activated by some spell. He was sure Terrowin had alternate means in harnessing this power, but he had to discover what these means entailed. Merlin knew he had to be careful in working with this hunter, as his life depended on it, but he needed to put a stop to him without using his own abilities.

Merlin finished tidying the bed and retreated towards the door. Terrowin did not acknowledge him again as the servant slipped out of his chambers and rushed down the hall, far away from the hunter's bedroom.

Merlin was panting by the time he reached the fresh open air of Camelot's night. His lungs sucked in deep, grateful breaths as Merlin attempted to regain his bearings. He survived, he did as he was told, he endured his responsibilities as Terrowin's servant.

Now, he could meet with Adelaide. She would be waiting for him in the Lower City. Merlin felt himself relax as he exited the guarded gates of the Upper City and descended into the valley below.

He walked quietly, approaching the bridge that connected both parts of the kingdom. The moon shone high in the sky, illuminating the land below in a pale blue glow. There was not another soul in sight, and the flickering lights of the Lower City glimmered in the distance.

A rustle in the bushes behind him startled Merlin.

He jumped, immediately turning to the source of the sound.

Something tackled him from behind, throwing Merlin to the ground. He struggled and kicked, attempting to escape. He could feel it was a person who attacked him, a grown, strong man. Terrowin's face appeared in his frantic mind, and he tried to yell for help. A hand clenched his throat, cutting off his windpipe and his cries for help. Merlin felt himself trapped in the choking hold of this stranger as the jagged edge of a knife pressed into the skin of his throat.

Merlin felt himself gasping for breath, but his struggling eased when he saw the knife's serrated edge dangerously close to his neck. A gruff, panting voice spoke in his ear menacingly, "I've finally caught you!"

Merlin tried to see who it was or recongnize the voice to no avail. His body was yearning for air and he could see black dots start to creep up at the edges of his vision.

"You're coming with me, _sorcerer_ ," the voice said as the man began pulling Merlin to the edges of the woods. Merlin looked at the elegant castle of Camelot's Upper City, where Arthur was surely sleeping by now, with no idea of Merlin's predicament or location as blackness seized Merlin and he lost concsiousness.

 **Next chapter coming soon! Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the support on this story, I love to read your comments in the review section! Enjoy this chapter, and get ready for more!**

A sharp hand prodded Merlin in the shoulder. The dark-haired sorcerer blinked awake, groaning. He looked up to find the trees towering over him, their leaves gleaming against the bright day.

 _Day? It was nighttime last I remember…_

He looked around and found that he was in the middle of the forest, lying against a large treek trunk. The gnarled wood dug into his sore back painfully. Standing before him was his captor, a man, but not Terrowin.

The man was middle-aged, light brown hair, and with weary features. He looked dirty and exhausted, like he'd been living in the woods for days.

Merlin became alert, voiced filled with caution, "Who are you? Where am I?"

The man eyed him, guard up. He seemed to distrust Merlin.

"You abducted me," Merlin struggled to stand, "you know exactly why I'm here, now I demand to know where I am!"

The man, though trying to keep a guarded gaze, softened. He didn't look or seem cruel, just tired and desperate, "My name is Edmund. I'm a fugitive of Camelot and the reason for Terrowin's arrival."

Merlin's eyes widened as realization dawned on him, "You're the suspect the patrol spotted a few days ago, the one who used magic."

Edmund nodded gravely, "I've been hiding in the woods for days, living off berries and water from the local stream. All I have to protect myself is this one knife," he pulled out the jagged blade he used when he kidnapped Merlin, "My family is in Lower City, they'll be wondering where I am, but I cannot return home. It is too dangerous for them if I do."

Merlin felt his heart reach out to the man, relating to his predicament, "I am sorry for your situation, I know it must be difficult."

Edmund nodded, "And with Terrowin's arrival, I'm doomed. That's why I need you, Merlin, I know your power, I was told to find you."

"Who told you?" Merlin felt his own worries rise. This man knew his secret, if word got out then he was to earn a dark fate, "That is extremely confidential information given the nature of my employment. I am the primary servant to Prince Arthur. Magic in the House of Uther Pendragon is stricly forbidden, my secret must never be revealed."

Edmund stared deeply into his eyes, "I'm good at keeping a secret myself, Merlin, you can trust me. As for who told me of your presence must remain confidential for now."

For some reason, Merlin felt like he could trust him and knew that answers came with patience, "Edmund, I want to help you, but I find myself in a very compromising position...Sir Terrowin has requested I be his aid in his search for you. If we were to meet on any other occassion, he will surely suspect of your whereabouts and you'll never be able to return to your family."

"You're working for Terrowin?" Edmund's eyes widenened.

"Not by choice," he assurred.

Edmund's face hardened, "Then there's only one alternative. We must kill Terrowin."

Merlin paled, " _What?_ No, we cannot! It's wrong!"

"He's killed hundreds of our kind, Merlin, this is justification!"

"There are other ways to handle this situation, Edmund! We must have Terrowin leave Camelot on his own terms. If Uther discovered that Terrowin was killed by you, the suspect, then he'll bring down a hellfire to capture and kill any magical being in the kingdom! Our chances of survival would become even more slim!"

Edmund looked conflicted, but he could see some sense in Merlin's word. Though, Merlin knew he had to help Edmund, "I'll do everything in my power to assist you, Edmund, you can trust me. I must return to Camelot, before he becomes suspicious. There are people there who would notice my absence."  
"Of course," Edmund took a step back, "and I appreciate your help. Please, if you can reach my family, I'd be grateful."

"I'll be sure to contact them and return by nightfall," Merlin prepped himself to return to Camelot, "I will meet you under the bridge connecting the Upper and Lower Cities. Stay safe, Edmund, we shall get through this together."

"My many thanks, Merlin," Edmund dipped his head and retreated deeper into the woods, disappearing in the thick forest of trees.

Merlin sighed as he saw him go, but knew he had to return to his own duties. The young sorcerer rushed towards Camelot, needing to meet Sir Terrowin for the search for Edmund to begin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Where have you been?" Gaius demanded as a dirty, scuffed Merlin rushed through the doors, "I have been worried sick! Arthur has been asking for you all morning!"

"I cannot answer now, Gaius!" Merlin rushed to his room, searching for clean clothes, "but I'll be sure to explain later!"

He rushed back into the main cabin, watching a disapproving Gaius eyeing him from the corner. Merlin had to hurry if he was to meet Terrowin on time and without any suspicion. He also needed to see to Arthur and ensure that he was surviving. That was questionable when Merlin wasn't around.

Though, Arthur would have to wait for now. He quickly freshened up and was out the door as fast as a hare.

Guieneviere caught him in the castle halls as Merlin rushed to Terrowin's chambers, "Merlin!" she said happily, "Where have you been? Gaius was wondering where you are!"

"Fine, Gwen!" he called as he ran past, "Everything's good, talk later!"

She chuckled to herself as Merlin rounded the corner. He finally reached Terrowin's chambers, and knocked on the door as he tried to regain his breath.

The door opened, revealing the infamous witch hunter. He was dressed in his all-black armor as per usual.

Terrowin did not comment as he stalked out of the room. Merlin followed a few steps behind, relieved he made it back on time for the search. Otherwise, Terrowin would've grown suspicious given last night's conversation.

Merlin hadn't given much thought to their meeting the evening before, frankly he didn't want to. The mention of the hunter's name and the sight of him sent shivers down his spine.

"We'll start with the Upper Town," Terrowin said gruffly as he quickly paced the castle halls.

"Of course, my Lord," Merlin dipped his head, dreading the day to come.

Terrowin was ruthless in his search. As Gaius mentioned before, he was heartless when it came to magic, preparing to kill anyone or anything that showed even an inkling of possessing it. They had raided a few dozen homes, Terrowin, Merlin, and a legion of knights provided by Camelot's forces. Arthur was nowhere to be seen, and Merlin silently prayed he be there. He wished for an obnoxious comment about his appearance from the blonde prince, and he'd never imagine he'd say that in his life.

Arthur was kind to Merlin, most of the time...but he was much better than Terrowin.

They were currently upturning the house of a widowed woman raising three young children by herself. She was able to afford living in the Upper City due to her deceased husband's large dowry, but her home was being destroyed by Terrowin's ruthless tactics.

"No magic here, you say!" the witch hunter's eyed glowed with a maniacal glee, "LIES! I will find the culprit, I will eradicate this disease from Camelot's gates! No witch, wizard, or sorcerer will be able to hide from me!"

The woman was hugging her three children close as the knights, who were ordered to follow Terrowin's strict instructions, destroyed the furniture, ripped the clothes, cleared the drawers, and scanned every inch of their dwelling.

Nothing.

Terrowin was growing impatient, he wanted to find something. Neighbors up and down the street were preparing for the hunter's wrath as he only itched to find some magical artifact or person to add to his list of victims.

The sun started to crawl higher into the sky as the day stretched and Merlin was forced to work by Terrowin's side. He wanted to use his magic to help these people, but he couldn't. The feeling of sadness and guilt within him only grew as they went from dwelling to dwelling.

Terrowin was furious by day's end. Evening darkened the sky, signalling and end to their search for the day. He threw a fit, destroying things, harassing innocent people. This blind rage would only make him more of a danger to the kingdom, Merlin had to find a way to stop him. He needed to consult Gaius, he needed to see the Great Dragon, he needed to reach Edmund's family, and he needed to help Edmund himself.

His job seemed to be finished for the day, and he approached the fuming witch hunter.

"Sir," Merlin cleared his throat and spoke in a low voice, "with a heavy heart, I must attend to Prince Arthur. May I be relieved of my duties for the day?"  
Terrowin shooed him away with an angry hand, but made it clear Merlin was to meet him tomorrow morning even earlier so they resume their investigation with haste.

Merlin thanked the hunter and retreated to his home with Gaius, relishing in the quiet and peace it had to offer. Gaius thankfully made dinner and had left a plate out for Merlin.

"You look exhausted," the older healer commented, "Merlin, what has gotten into you? Where have you been?"

Merlin finally had a free moment to breath, "It is a complex situation, Gaius, but I need your help."

Gaius took a seat, ready to listen.

"I met with Sir Terrowin in his chambers last night," he recounted darkly.

"Does he suspect you of anything?"

"I am not sure," Merlin shook his head, "but so far, he hasn't indicated anything to suggest that he does. He also asked me about Arthur."

"He inquired if Arthur had magic?" Gaius scoffed, "The man is paranoid, he will distrust everyone but himself."

"I need to get rid of him, Gaius, but it has to be done without magic," the young sorcerer sighed, "his armor can detect if magic is near."

"Exactly," Gaius nodded gravely, "use it and he will know. Another alternative will present itself, I'm sure of it. We shall think of it together, Merlin, I will consult my own sources. Did you find anything in the raids today?"

He shook his head, "But I fear that only enraged him more. He's desperate to find any signs of magic, like he's yearning for it just so he can destroy it."

"That's what makes him so feared, Merlin," Gaius said, "this man is willing to kill out of enjoyment. You must be cautious in your actions so he does not suspect."

"But there's something else," Merlin continued, "I was headed to the Lower City last night to meet with a girl, and I-"

"A what? A... _girl_?"

"Yes," Merlin rolled his eyes, "I find it slightly offensive so many people think it hard to believe that I can be with a woman!"

Gaius' looked Merlin up and down with a raised brow. He didn't say a word, but his expression told all.

"As I was saying," Merlin tried to ignore Gaius, "I was headed to the Lower City when someone attacked me from behind. I woke up in the middle of the forest this morning and met Edmund, the fugitive of Camelot and the reason for Terrowin's arrival. He is the suspect the knight patrol found, and I must help him or Terrowin will kill him."

Gaius' gaze looked shadowed, "Merlin, this is very difficult considering your close work with Terrowin himself. His eyes will be on you, and you'll only endanger this Edmund more if Terrowin were to discover who you are and why you've been meeting with him."

"But I must help him, Gaius, no one else will!" Merlin cried, "He has a family and a life, I cannot deny them from him."

"How did he find you? How could he know who you are?"

"He told me that someone informed him of who I was and that he should seek my help. Yet, he could not tell me who this person was."

"This man knows your secret, Merlin, and he's not telling you how he discovered it. How can you trust Edmund? You don't even know if he's exactly who he says he is, what if he's working for Terrowin in secret?"

Merlin had not thought of that. He didn't exactly get proof from Edmund that the meager man actually did have magic. And Merlin was so inclined to reveal everything about himself at first glance. He felt idiotic and scared. What if Gaius was right? What if Edmund was working for Terrowin in disguise?

"Gaius," Merlin released a shaky breath, "I don't know what to do…I must meet with the Great Dragon."

"And have Terrowin find you that way? He will also learn of the dragon's existence and kill that creature as well. It's too risky, Merlin, there must be another way."

"What? What is the other way?"

Gaius didn't respond, not knowing the answer himself, "Time and patience will reveal the answers, Merlin, not sooner. Go now, see Arthur, and do not meet with this Edmnund anymore. You'll only endanger yourself because of it. Pray Terrowin does not already know who you are."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for this story's love! Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

It was bright and early the next morning when Merlin entered the sleeping Arthur's chamber. The room was a complete mess. Clothes were strewn across the floor, furniture was upturned, sundry objects were thrown around. It was a complete catastrophe.

Merlin rolled his eyes as he spotted the blonde Prince sprawled in his luxurious bed. The covers were tangled all around him and his face was buried in the pillows. He was completely oblivious to Merlin and the world around him.

Merlin stalked over to the red, velvet curtains and pulled them open, allowing sunlight to shine into the bedroom, "Rise and shine!" Merlin cheerily announced.

Arthur didn't stir.

Merlin sighed and walked towards the nearby table where a pitcher of water stood. He filled a small cup to the brim and neared Arthur's bedside. His hand tilted the cup, allowing the water from inside to spill over on Arthur.

That woke him up.

Arthur sputtered awake, blearily looking frantically around him to discover the source of this onslaught. When he saw a smiling, cheeky Merlin, his eyes narrowed angrily.

" _Merlin!"_ he shouted, "What on Earth are you doing?! _Where have you been?!"_

"A very good morning to you too."

" _Merlin."_

Arthur was actually glad to his dimwitted servant, though he'd never admit it. He had been slightly worried, not even that, more mildly concerned about Merlin's work to the witch hunter Terrowin. He felt as if he had not seen him in ages when it had only been a day. Merlin accompanied him everywhere, it was strange to be travelling alone again.

However, he was dripping with water at the moment and he just awaken. He was not in a very forgiving mood.

"You know that I am employed under Sir Terrowin until his investigation concludes," Merlin reminded him as Arthur wiped the water from his face, "though I'm surprised you've survived this long without me. What has it been, a whole day?"

Arthur glared at Merlin, but upon seeing his servant's goofy smile he felt his own lips curl up in a grin.

"Shut up, _Mer-_ lin."

"Stop being a clotpole and get up so you can get dressed," his servant appeared with fresh clothes, throwing them on the bed.

Arthur sighed, taking the clotpole comment, and obeying his servant.

"How was your day working with Terrowin?" Arthur mused as Merlin threw his shirt at him.

Merlin exhaled deeply and looked troubled for a moment, but tried to hide it. Arthur noticed his reaction, but didn't comment. It wasn't his place, though he felt for Merlin. He knew his servant found it difficult working with so cruel a man and Arthur had given a few warnings to make sure Merlin be cautious around him to stay safe.

"Alright," Merlin remained tight-lipped, not wanting to get Arthur in trouble. Terrowin already had slight suspicion of him.

"Did you happen to come across anything peculiar?" Arthur tried to act nonchalant, "Did you find the suspect perhaps?"

Merlin shook his head. Arthur knew that he wasn't going to get any more information out of his servant.

"So, you'll be gone all day today as well?" Arthur asked as Merlin started strapping on his armor for his sword practice.

Merlin nodded, still not speaking. Arthur felt a slight twinge of disappointment within him that his annoyingly unshakable servant wasn't to be by his side.

"Alright then," Arthur cleared his throat to break the awkward silence, "I shall see you in the morning."

He looked at Merlin, not knowing to expect. If circumstances were different and they were actually friends, Arthur might have given Merlin a hug in this moment. However, the circumstances were not that, so he just nodded once and walked out, feeling unsatisfied.

Merlin watched him go, and felt dread growing within him as he realized Terrowin and he were to search the Lower City for magic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin woke Arthur up earlier than expected, meaning he still had some time to see Edmund in the forest before he could return to Terrowin. This was a risky move, but Merlin had to. He could not continue any longer with the thought that Edmund may be a spy for the witch hunter. He needed concrete proof of Edmund's story to believe him and to be willing to help.

He passed the bridge that connected both cities and looked around to make sure he wasn't being followed. He felt satisfied he was alone and descended into the woods. It took him a few minutes of circling before he found the Camelot fugitive by the stream for a drink.

Edmund was startled by Merling's presence, jumping up suddenly and wielding his knife before him. Merlin stood a few feet away, cautious. Edmund's eyes narrowed with slight anger and distrust.

"Merlin? What in God's name are you doing here in the daylight? You're working for that scum, Terrowin, you'll lead him directly to my family and I!"

"Or should I say that you'll lead him directly to me," Merlin saw with a clenched jaw.

"What? Nonsense!" Edmund scoffed, "I am a fugitive, Merlin, why would I be running directly to the enemy?"

"Perhaps you are the enemy," Merlin pressed.

"Says the servant groveling at Terrowin's feet!" Edmund hissed, "you're endangering my chances of survival! Be gone!"

"Not until you prove to me that you aren't a spy for Terrowin!" Merlin countered strongly, "What leads you to believe that I can trust you as well? You may be reporting back to Terrowin after our meetings!"

Edmund sighed, but kept his eyes narrowed, "You have valid reason to be hesitant of me, as I do of you. I waited for you at the bridge last night, but you did not appear. I assumed you had reported me to Terrowin and I lived in fear that it would be my last night on this Earth."

"I told you before that you can trust me," Merlin spoke in a softer voice, "and I apologize for not meeting with you, but you must be consoled by the fact that I did not report you to Terrowin and that you are still alive. I also did send word to your family discreetly that you were alright."

That seemed to relax Edmund, and he nodded, "Thank you, Merlin. Now, you want proof that I am who I say I am."

"That you're telling the truth," Merlin added, "as I have proven to you."

"Alright," Edmund stood taller and breathed deeply for a few seconds. He chanted something under his breath, eyes closed, palms open and facing upwards. Merlin just observed, until, after a few seconds, a small golden light grew in Edmund's palms.

A magical ball of light formed a sphere in his open palms. He brought the light to his lips and blew into the sphere, creating a shimmering shower of golden specks that descended all around them. It coated the grassy floor, gnarled roots, and small flowers.

Merlin laughed in amazement as Edmund opened his eyes and smiled. He was really a wizard, he was telling the truth all along. That also meant he was still a fugitive of Camelot.

"That's what I was practicing when the patrol caught me," Edmund smirked slightly, "I thought I was being discreet, I usually go out once every few months to practice. As shunned as my gifts are, I do not want to lose my power."

"Gifts," Merlin repeated, "you see them as gifts?"

"Of course! Why? Do you see yours as a curse?"

Merlin ducked his head and looked to the ground, "Often at times, I do."

"Merlin," Edmund spoke in a soft voice, "We are not freaks of nature as the Pendragons attempt to make us believe! We are blessed with these beautiful gifts of power to do good in our society. Yet, we are forced to hide and conceal these talents in fear of our lives."

"That is the way of life, Edmund," Merlin sighed, "we cannot change a law this strongly protected by the kingdom."

"I know," his gaze darkened, "but that does not mean I agree with it."

"Neither do I," Merlin shook his head, "I must be off. I do not want Terrowin to suspect of my whereabouts and find you. I shall return tomorrow night if possible."

"I look forward to your visit," Edmund dipped his head, "and I thank you again for giving word to my family. I hope to reunite with them soon."

"I will find a way to have Terrowin leave Camelot," Merlin said firmly, "I assure you."

They parted ways, and Merlin returned to the kingdom as quickly as possible. He just made it through the Upper City's main gates to ascend to Terrowin's chambers, when he saw Gaius wandering in the middle of the square.

"Gaius!" Merlin called, approaching his mentor.

"Merlin!" Gaius spotted his ward and sped towards him.

"Gaius, what's wrong?" Merlin's brows furrowed as he noticed the man's distress.

"It's Terrowin," he spoke quickly in a hushed voice, "he's searching our dwelling."

Merlin's head turned towards the entrance to their home, where knights were picking apart their furniture, searching for any magical clues.

"It's alright, Gaius," Merlin tried to stay calm, but felt his own heart flutter, "it's only routine. Terrowin is to search every home and structure as per the king's orders."

"I understand," Gaius' eyes darted over to their home cautiously, "but Terrowin has not left the property for over an hour. He even declared that our dwelling will be the only one he'll search today."

Merlin felt himself break into a cold sweat, as he watched the knights tear apart their home. Gaius and he had hid their evidence well, but who knew if Terrowin had found it?

Both mentor and ward paced the streets of the square impatiently, waiting as the sun rose high into the sky and began to dip below the horizon. Terrowin was searching their home for hours, from morning to evening.

It wasn't until darkness began to rise that Terrowin exited their dwelling.

Gaius rushed to him, Merlin in tow.

"Sir Terrowin!" Gaius called, "May I inquire as to why your search lasted so many long hours? I have medicines and remedies to prepare for the citizens of Camelot. I find it very rude that you do not grant me the professional courtesy I and this kingdom deserve."  
Terrowin, the tall, frightening, intimidating man, was being scolded by Gaius. Merling watched, amazed at his mentor's courage.

"My apologies," Terrowin's yellow teeth broke into a fake smile, "it is my job to search as thoroughly as possible."

"And was there anything in particular you found given the extent of your search?" Gaius asked.

"No, sir, our forces did not discover anything peculiar," Terrowin nodded surely. Merlin tried to conceal his relief.

"Good, then you must be going," Gaius urged, voice crisp with his retort.

Gaius huffed with frustration as Terrowin dipped his head slightly and started to walk away. Merlin and his mentor returned to their trashed home as the knights scattered to their own duties. Terrowin walked quickly towards his chambers.

He opened his black gloved hand to reveal a portion of a ripped page of a spell book he found under his servant Merlin's bed.

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Glad you guys enjoyed the last chapter, here's the next! Love to see your thoughts, keep them coming! Enjoy!**

When Terrowin and his knights disappered from their home, Gaius and Merlin rushed inside. Merlin ran straight for the attic and pried back the floorboards. The items they hid were untouched. Terrowin did not find their magical items. However, the rest of the house was a mess. Gaius' medicine bottles and remedies were cracked and broken. Their mattresses were torn apart, feathers and hay strewn out of the stuffing. The legs of tables and chairs were pulled clean off. Pages of books were ripped out. Their home was in ruins.

Gaius tried to salvage some of his ingredients and medicines, as they were for Camelot's citizens, but there was little left. Merlin stepped over glass pieces and torn pages into his own room. His belongings were ruined, however few he had.

There was an envelope his mother had packed for him with a letter inside for when he left for Camelot's gates. He had not opened it yet, waiting for the right moment to read it. Now, it was torn apart and the letter was ripped into shreds.

Merlin tried to gulp the choking feeling in his throat.

"Merlin!" a certain prince called his name from afar as Arthur approached their home, "By God, if you're at the tavern again, I'll-"

Arthur stepped inside their dwelling to find that it was a catastrophe. Everything was destroyed. The Prince looked around him in horror at their home now in shambles.

"Gaius…?" Arthur asked softly as he approached the old healer trying to clean his apothecary's table, "What's happened here? The house is in ruins!"

He sighed deeply, "Terrowin."

"But he was supposed to search the Lower City today," Arthur said firmly, "He detailed that in his report."

Gaius shrugged, defeated, "Obviously he did not adhere to his agenda. He spent the entire day searching our home. We just returned to find this destruction."

Arthur's fists clenched in anger, "Where is Merlin?"

Gaius' face darkened and he nodded to Merlin's bedroom. Arthur nodded and slowly walked towards his servant's room, his posture rigid like he was trying to contain his fury.

Gaius returned to sifting through the rubble of his work. Arthur stopped at the doorway, seeing Merlin kneeling on the floor beside his broken belongings. His back was turned towards Arthur, the Prince was sure Merlin didn't even know he was there.

Arthur spoke in a suprisingly gentle voice, "Merlin..?"

His servant's head shot up and his hand tried to wipe away tears from his eyes so Arthur wouldn't noticed, "Y-yes?" he cleared his throat, trying to look unaffected.

Arthur opened his mouth, but he didn't know what to say. He was a strong warrior, a knight of Camelot. He did not know how to console others, but he wanted to help Merlin.

His servant still did not turn to him, but was awaiting a response.

Arthur sighed, disappointed in himself for not being able to find the words he needed, "I will find a way to rectify this."

Merlin scoffed, shoulders sagging again as he held a torn letter in his hand. He stared at it and felt that choking feeling in his throat again.

"What is that in your hand?"

"Nothing," Merlin shook his head weakly, "A lost memory, that's all."

He gripped the letter tightly in his hands before gathering the remains and dumping them out the window. The wind carried the little pieces away. Merlin didn't want it anymore. The love and kindness of his mother was tainted by Terrowin's paranoia and cruelty. He didn't want to associate his mother's letter with that.

Arthur felt his anger surge again as Merlin just sat at the edge of his bed, shrouded in darkness. He looked as if he wanted to be left alone, but Arthur knew he needed some friendship at the moment. He walked over by Merlin's side and placed an apologetic hand on his shoulder.

Merlin dipped his head in meaningful thanks, before Arthur left him in his room and exited the house. He marched straight to the castle to meet with his father.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur threw open the doors leading into the Royal Court. He was consumed by rage and the image of Gaius and Merlin in their destroyed property.

"I would like to speak with my father alone!" Arthur announced in a final voice as he stood in the center of the Court. His father gracefully adorned the throne. His servants, informants, and court members scattered when they saw Arthur's determined and dangerous expression.

The room cleared in seconds, leaving a furious Arthur and a puzzled Uther alone.

"Arthur, what is the meaning of this?" Uther said with furrowed brows.

"Father, I warned you that Terrowin would be a menace to this kingdom!" Arthur shouted passionately, "He is destroying homes and frightening our people! Is this how a good king would rule? With an iron will and stoking fear?"

Uther's gaze hardened, "I have been sitting on this throne for countless years, Arthur," he said curtly, "I know exactly how to rule a kingdom. Your input is noted, yet futile."

"Terrowin will tear Camelot apart, Father, I am sure of it," Arthur persisted, "his search has only lasted two days and our citizens dread each morning because of it!"

"And what has prompted such an impassioned reaction from my mighty son?" Uther's eyes blazed.

Arthur took a breath, "Gaius and my servant, Merlin."

Uther scoffed, " _Excuse me?"_

"Terrowin spent the entire day destroying their home!" Arthur contested, "this is madness, Father, you have to see that!"

Uther stood up and spoke in a booming voice, "I do not need my son to instruct me on how to rule my own kingdom!"

Arthur looked to the floor, knowing he'd crossed a line.

"You are willing to doubt my resolve for your _servant boy?_ I admit Gaius is a trusted member of my advisors, but he too understands the delicacy of this cause! Magic must be eradicated from this kingdom, Arthur, I think you have forgotten the dangers it poses!" he stared his son down with burning eyes, "Have you forgotten your own mother and the cause of her death?"

"Of course not, but, Father-"

"Silence!" Uther interrupted him, "I will not hear any more on this matter. Sir Terrowin is a guest of mine. He is to be treated with the utmost respect. Every one of his orders will be adhered to. Every legion of knights is at his disposal. He may raid one dwelling or ten as long as magic is erased from Camelot. Is that understood?"

Arthur didn't respond.

" _Is that understood, Arthur?"_

"Yes, sire."

"Good," his father's tone was lethal, "summon Gaius."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur bowed slightly and left the Royal Court.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"We will endure, my boy," Gaius comforted Merlin as they sat at their damaged dinner table. They were eating a meager dinner that Gaius managed to throw together with their few ingredients that were left.

Merlin nodded, trying for a half-hearted smile, "I'm sorry I brought this upon us, Gaius."

"Why, Merlin, it's not your fault."

"I'm sure Terrowin was suspicious of me, that's why he searched the home."

"Terrowin is a madman, Merlin, you have been a good servant to him. You haven't done anything for him to suspect."

"Then what is the reason for this? Could it have been Edmund?"

"But you told me earlier today that Edmund proved to you he has magic. I doubt he would risk his life and approach Terrowin with information about your abilities in fear that'd he'd expose his own."

"Perhaps…" Merlin shook his head, "Who am I to know or understand. You're right, the man is psychotic and a sadist. The longer he stays, the worse he'll get. Gaius, I've got to meet with the Great Dragon. I don't know what else to do."

"You must do what you feel is right, Merlin," Gaius placed a hand on his shoulder, "though I fear for your safety should you meet with the creature…"

"I'll be careful, Gaius, I promise."

"You said the same when you were meeting Edmund," the old mentor pursed his lips, "and Terrowin destroyed our home because of it. He's suspicious of you and I, he'll be watching you closely."

"But the dragon might help me of freeing Terrowin from Camelot, Gaius, I have to take my chances for the good of the kingdom. I can't effectively fulfill my destiny at Arthur's side if I have to leave in fear of Terrowin's wrath. I must go, Gaius."

"Then I send you off with a heavy heart," Gaius conceded, "please be careful, my boy, do not let Terrowin find you."

"I will," Merlin tried for a smile to cheer Gaius up. He finished his dinner and prepared to leave to meet the Great Dragon.

Merlin opened the door and left their home, leaving Gaius in their mess of a dwelling. Merlin felt some hope seep back into his tired limbs. The Great Dragon would know exactly what to do, he'd help Merlin if it meant fulfilling his destiny by Arthur's side.

Merlin emerged onto the dark, empty street of the town square. The moon was high in the sky and the wind held a chill. Merlin wrapped his scarf tighter around his neck to protect himself from the brisk weather as he headed to the gates to the usual meeting place with the dragon.

He passed under the gates. Two guards clocked him, they recognized him as Arthur's servant and let him pass. Merlin nodded in thanks as he continued into the darkness. He distanced himself from the Upper City. He felt a sense of calm pass through him knowing he'd get guidance from the dragon on how to free Camelot from-

Something stung him painfully in the side.

Merlin gasped, eyes wide, as he felt a knife dig deep into his back. A heavy hand locked onto his shoulder, keeping him still as Merlin felt the knife pull out and sink back in to the hilt.

Merlin tried to turn around to see his assailant. He could barely crane his neck on account of the pain. He tried to speak, but only gasped for air as he crumpled to his knees.

In a moment, the hand released his shoulder and the presence of his attacker ran off. Merlin was left alone, away from the kingdom, with a knife sticking out of his back, and nobody to help him.

Darkness enclosed him as he fell to blackness.

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hope you all enjoyed the cliffhanger there! Enjoy this chapter, more to come!**

"You summoned me, My Lord," Gaius bowed in the presence of his king.

Uther nodded as his trusted advisor and healer appeared before him upom his request, "Yes, Gaius, thank you for coming. I was alerted there was an...inconvenience in your home."

"Nothing that Merlin or myself cannot handle, My Lord," Gaius lied. Their house was in ruins due to Uther's guest, but he had to respect his king and his wishes, "Terrowin's presence is ultimately for the good of the kingdom."

Uther smiled, "I couldn't agree more. I'm glad you see that, Gaius, you were present after all in the years of the Great Purge."

"One cannot forget such dire times, My Lord," Gaius nodded.

"Arthur's servant boy-"

"Merlin, My Lord."

Uther raised a brow, "Ah, yes, forgive me. Merlin has been employed under Sir Terrowin, is that correct?"

"Indeed, My Lord."

"Terrowin is a very private man given his practice," the king continued, "has there been anything revealed throughout the course of the investigation?"

"I couldn't say, My Lord. Merlin has been sworn to secrecy under his employment with Sir Terrowin. Should word get out of their findings, the suspects Terrowin is attempting to find would be alerted as well."

"Of course," the king nodded, "I do not want to interrupt this crucial investigation, but I'd like the consolation of knowing that Terrowin's arrival isn't for not."

"Are you doubting calling upon the witch hunter, sire?"

Many would not be able to speak so up frontly to their king, but Gaius had known Uther for many years now, "Arthur has regreted by decision. He believes Terrowin only divides Camelot further."

"Sire, everyone knows about the infamous Terrowin the Terrible. He's the cruelest, most feared witch hunter in the land. You knew his methods when calling upon him, and your decision seemed of sound mind."

"Yes, but was it a good decision?"

"I cannot say for certain, My Lord," Gaius dipped his head, "as it is not my place."

Uther nodded, becoming guarded again, "Of course, Gaius, I thank you for your input. As long as his investigation has run smoothly so far, there is nothing to fear. I bid you a good night."

"Goodnight, sire."

Gaius bowed once more and returned to his home. He had managed to clean somewhat, but the hour had grown late. He was exhausted. Gaius ascended to his bedroom, when he noticed Merlin's room was still empty. The old healer looked out the window to find the moon high in the sky. It was late, Merlin should've returned, right?

 _He's probably still with the Great Dragon,_ he thought as he returned to his room, _That Merlin is always running about._

The birds chirped, bringing in the new morning. Gaius emerged from his bedroom and descended into the kitchen to make breakfast. He passed Merlin's room again. It was empty.

A bit of worry fluttered in his chest, but he thought that Merlin must've arrived late and woken early to go meet with Terrowin for their search to start anew.

But something felt off in his heart, Gaius knew something wasn't right.

"Gwen!" he saw the humble servant girl passing by on her way to the castle.

"Yes, Gaius?" she smiled in return.

"Have you seen Merlin this morning?" he inquired, "I haven't seen him since last night."

"No, I haven't," she furrowed her brows, "Is something wrong?"

The feeling in Gaius' chest betrayed his fake smile, "Of course not! You mustn't worry, that boy is always getting into all sorts of trouble!"

She relaxed a little, "I'll be sure to notify you right away if I do see him!"

He nodded in thanks and decided to head into the castle as well to meet with the Prince.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin was supposed to arrive in the mornings and tend to Arthur, then he was to head out with Terrowin for the rest of the day. But, he wasn't supposed to miss the mornings. What? Was Arthur supposed to dress himself?

He understood Merlin had a difficult night and he was often late, but he never forgot.

So, when Merlin did not appear in Arthur's chambers early that morning, the Prince decided to go looking for him himself. He tried to keep calm given his servant's difficult circumstances from the night before, but sometimes Merlin could be such a...clotpole.

He was half-dressed and freshly out of bed when he ran into Gaius in the castle halls.

"Gaius!" Arthur called out as he collided with the older healer, "My apologies, I didn't see you there."

"Nevermind that," Gaius panted, "Where's Merlin?"

"What?" Arthur furrowed his brows, "I was going to ask you the same question."

Gaius' expression reflected worry, and Arthur felt his gaze harden.

"I haven't seen him," Gaius shook his head, "not since yesterday evening. He left just before sundown to-" he paused quickly, "-to retrieve some ingredients that were lost in Terrowin's search yesterday. I returned late last night and he was still missing. This morning I awoke and his room was empty and his bed unused."

"Where could he have gone?" Arthur asked in all seriousness, "Could he have lost his way?"

"No, no," Gaius shook his head, "He's been down this way many times before. He would not have gotten lost."

"Then, we must send a search party at once!" Arthur announced.

Gaius knew that wasn't a good idea. Should Arthur send out a patrol of knights, Terrowin would surely notice and be suspicious, "No, my Lord," Gaius said calmly, "I don't believe that is necessary. Merlin should return soon, I hope. My worry is his employment with Sir Terrowin."

Arthur understood and his expression became slightly worrisome, "You're correct, Gaius, should Merlin not appear for the investigation today then Terrowin could grow...unreasonable," meaning he'd most likely suspect Merlin of witchcraft and kill him, "I will speak with Terrowin about Merlin. Do what you can to find him, Gaius."

"Of course, Arthur," Gaius dipped his head in gratitude, "thank you."

Gaius continued on, and Arthur headed towards Terrowin's chambers. He made himself slightly more presentable, but he felt worry eating away at him. As much as he didn't want to admit it, he was worried about Merlin.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur knocked on Terrowin's bedroom door. After a few moments, the door opened, revealing the witch hunter.

"I thought you were my servant boy," he said gruffly.

"No, Sir Terrowin," Arthur dipped his head, "my apologies that I am intruding at this hour, but I've come to inform you that Merlin will be unable to provide his services today."

The witch hunter's gaze hardened and his tone became sharp, "And why is that?"

"He is on an errand of mine," Arthur continued, "and he will be back by nightfall."

"That is peculiar indeed, Prince Arthur," Terrowin's voice seemed as deadly as poison, "A day after I search your miserable servant's home and he goes missing. As if he was trying to hide something from me….very strange indeed."

"Nothing odd," Arthur countered, "about a servant performing a task for his master. I assure you, Sir Terrowin, that Merlin is completely human. I am in contact with him every day, I'm sure I'd notice any strange behavior, or witchcraft for that matter. As I said before, Merlin will return by nightfall and he will be back to task your investigation come the morning."

"If it is the will of the mighty Prince Arthur," Terrowin eyed him like a predator, "then so be it. Make sure that servant boy is ready by morning. If I have to come looking for him, I'll do so with a vengeance that not even the gods can contain."

Arthur dipped his head as Terrowin slammed the door. The Prince felt chills run down his spine as he left the witch hunter's presence. That obsidian armor alone was terrifying.

That only left one problem: find Merlin.

Though he desperately wanted to look for him, Arthur had to attend his duties and not seem unusual. He attended sword practice with his knights, but he didn't feel completely present. His thoughts kept wandering to Merlin and Gaius' worried expression.

"Sire, are you alright?" Elyan asked in the middle of their practice.

Arthur jolted back to reality to find Gwaine, Elyan, Percival, and Leon all eyeing him suspiciously.

"Yes, you seem preoccuppied, My Lord," Percival added.

"I apologize," Arthur muttered, "for my lack of concentration. My duties must be overwhelming me at the moment."

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine commented as he looked around for the loveable, goofy dark-haired sorcerer, "I haven't seen him all day!"

"He's assisting the witch hunter, remember?" Leon answered much to Arthur's relief.

"His absence is noticeable," Gwaine smiled, "I miss his presence."

"Me as well," Elyan nodded in agreement, "It was odd, I did not see him in the tavern last night either…"

"Nor with Sir Terrowin this morning when he was selecting his knights for the investigation," Percival's brows furrowed, "Merlin always accompanies him."

"Merlin is fine," Arthur tried to sound nonchalant, "He's running an errand for Gaius, that's all."

Leon's expression darkened, "I saw Terrowin searching Gaius' home yesterday...are they alright?"

"Fine," Arthur responded quickly, though the image of a disheartened Merlin came to mind, "Terrowin did not find anything. Just a routine search."

"Though he spent an awful long time searching their dwelling…" Gwaine commented.

Arthur set down his sword and spoke in a firm tone, "Merlin and Gaius are alright. Let us focus on sword practice and let my servant perform his own duties."

"Of course, My Lord."

"Our sincerest apologies, Prince Arthur."

Arthur continued to practice with his knights, but his thoughts were miles away.

Gwaine noticed Arthur's distance throughout their sword practice. The Prince excused himself rather quickly when their practice ended. Gwaine told the rest of the knights that he'd catch up with them as he jogged after the prince.

"Arthur!" he called out as the Prince headed towards the town square with haste. He turned around and waited for Gwaine to approach. "Arthur, can I speak freely?"

"Of course, Sir Gwaine."

"I have known you long enough to tell that something troubles you. What is it? I am glad to help in any way I can."

Arthur was going to open his mouth to refuse, as he would with the other knights, but Gwaine wasn't like the others. He'd traveled with him and Merlin before, he'd known him, he'd known Merlin. Arthur sighed and spoke in a low, troubled voice, "Merlin is missing. Gaius hasn't seen him in since yesterday before nightfall. He did not return home, and he did not appear in my chambers this morning."

"But what of his investigation with Sir Terrowin?"

"I was forced to tell him that he would return tomorrow morning to work, but I cannot find him. I want to send out a knight patrol, but-"

"-that would only alert Terrowin's suspicions more," Gwaine nodded, understanding, "You and I shall search then. We are two trained knights of Camelot, we will locate Merlin and bring him home safely."

"But what if my father or Terrowin were to understand the reason for our absence?" Arthur countered, "Merlin could be in even more danger."

"And who to say he is not in danger now? What if he needs our help? Merlin is my friend, and dare I say yours too, Arthur. I know you two harbor a close friendship," his eyes were mischevious, "despite your denials."

Arthur raised a brow, a slight smile at his lips, "None of that now, let us find Merlin. He is a decent servant, and I'd hate to lose him."

"Of course," Gwaine gave him an amused look.

"Merlin!"

"Merlin, where are you?!"

"Can you hear us? Merlin!"

Gwaine and Arthur had been searching the nearby forests for hours now to no avail. Darkness was approaching, closing in on their deadline to bring Merlin home and to Terrowin the next morning.

Arthur growled in frustration, throwing his sword in the dirt, "This is pointless! We cannot find him, we've been searching for hours!"

"We must continue," Gwaine panted on account of their endless hours of scavenging through the forest, "We cannot give up on him, Merlin would never give up on us."

"I don't mean to give up on him," Arthur wiped the sweat from his brow, "but I fear of what will be if we do not find him. Gwaine, I've been attempting to convince myself that Merlin will appear at home with no harm to him, but doubt grows in my chest."

"He is strong, he can endure," Gwaine tried to reassure him, "but we must keep searching. These forests are even more dangerous in the night. If Merlin is here, he will not last much longer."

"I agree," Arthur sighed, "let us-"

A whisper sounded in the wind.

Both knights froze. They looked at one another with wide eyes.

"Arthur…." a weak voice called.

"Merlin!" Arthur shouted, turning wildly in circles trying to pinpoint the voice.

"Where are you!?" Gwaine called, "Speak to us, Merlin!"

"Over here…."

They went crashing into the trees, following the sound of Merlin's voice. Arthur felt his muscles surging with adrenaline as he used his sword to chop down branches and roots in his way.

"Merlin!" he shouted, "Merlin!"

They burst into a clearing as the moon began to climb into the sky.

Arthur and Gwaine stopped at the edge, eyes wide at what they saw.

A pale, dirt-scuffed Merlin lay in the center of the clearing. Blood seeped from his body into the dirt. He lay on his stomach, but he looked as if he had tried to move for his body was contorted in odd angles. A cold sweat covered his face and purple rings circled his eyes. Even worse, a small dagger stuck out of his back. The metal gleamed under the moonlight.

"Dear God," Gwaine whispered in shock. He was frozen, but Arthur launched from his place and kneeled at Merlin's side.

The Prince's face was white with shock and his face reflected fear. He dropped his sword in the ground beside him as he placed both hands around Merlin's wound. The dark-haired sorcerer grimaced in pain and Arthur immediately recoiled, not wanting to hurt him more.

"Merlin," Gwaine joined Arthur at his side, "What's happened? Who did this to you?"

Merlin struggled to speak through labored breaths, "Don't….know….didn't….see…"

Arthur was frozen, staring at his friend's bloody body.

"Arthur," Gwaine said urgently, "we need to get him to Gaius, quickly!"

That seemed to snap him out of it. He looked at the half-conscious Merlin and exhaled deeply, nodding at Gwaine's suggestion, "Right, we need to move quickly. We cannot take him through the front gates. Terrowin might see him and that'll only rouse more suspicion. There's a back entrance we can take through the sewage pipes. It's not ideal, but it'll have to do. Come on, grab his arms and let's pull him up-"

Merlin shouted in pain as Arthur and Gwaine tried to hoist him up. They set him back down quickly, wondering what caused this surge.

"What is it?" Gwaine panicked, "What's wrong?!"

"Knife….out….please….," he strained.

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur shook his head regretfully, "It's the only thing stopping you from bleeding out. The knife will have to stay in for now until we can get you to Gaius."

Gwaine had to turn away for a second, he could not look at Merlin's pain-filled expression.

He nodded, biting his lip and willing to fall unconscious. Arthur nodded to Gwaine and they grabbed Merlin's limbs again. They lifted him up, more gently than before, and they could see Merlin was trying in all of his power not to cry out or show pain. Gwaine gripped his legs and Arthur held his arms as they began the slow, bumpy journey to Gaius' through the sewage.

Gwaine knew this was going to be a rough ride, and he felt his heart break every time he laid eyes on Merlin's helpless, injured form.

He noticed Arthur's stony expression as Merlin slowly faded out of consciousness.

 _All for the better,_ Gwaine thought, _Stay strong, Merlin, please…_

He hoped the young man would survive their difficult journey to Camelot.

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay, but the next chapter is finally here! Hope you guys like what you read, enjoy!**

"Let's set him down for a moment," Gwaine panted as he and Arthur carried Merlin's limp form through the forests in an effort to reach the sewage pipe to sneak him into Camelot. He took one look at Merlin, who was doing everything in his power not to cry out in pain, and pushed for a rest.

Arthur nodded, panting as well, sweat beading his forehead, as the two knights carefully placed Merlin against a tree trunk. Merlin released a visible sigh of relief as he wasn't moving and disturbing the wound in his back. They angled him so his lower back wasn't touching the trunk, therefore pressing the knife further into his back.

Gwaine took a cautious look at Arthur who stood a few feet away. He knew the Prince was dying inside to find whoever did this to Merlin and to strangle him to death. He wanted to ask Merlin questions about his attacker, but the young man was in no condition to relive the moment.

Gwaine gathered a few leaves and berries from the nearby bushes and offered them to Merlin who shook his head weakly, but looked at him in gratitude. Gwaine knew of Merlin's abilities, so they shared an unspoken bond that he did not have with Arthur.

Arthur looked back at his servant, who was still bleeding and panting heavily. His expression softened and he went by Merlin's side, "Stay with us, Merlin," he lighty placed a hand on his shoulder, "we're nearly there. Gaius will take good care of you."

Gwaine was very much aware of the darkness that surrounded them in these woods. The forest was even more perilous at night, and with an injured man, even worse.

Merlin tried for a tired smile, "You could….make the ride…..a little less...bumpy….clotpole…"

Arthur smiled, but it faded after a moment. Leave it to Merlin not to abandon his annoying charm in the most dire of moments.

"We should continue," Gwaine said after a few seconds once they caught their breath, "I fear there is danger lurking in these woods."

Arthur nodded in agreement and they gently hoisted Merlin up. They resumed their position in carrying him, Gwaine at his legs and Arthur at his head. Merlin took in a sharp breath as they started walking again and agitating his stab wound, but he was grateful for the knights. Had they not found him, he would've been left to die in those woods.

Merlin had lost consciousness a few minutes ago. His eyes fluttered close and didn't open again. Arthur hurriedly assured he was still breathing by checking for a pulse. His shoulders relaxed when he found one, but it was weak. They needed to hasten their journey to Gaius'.

"There," Arthur gestured with his head towards a drainage pipe in the corner. They were trekking alongside the Eastern Wall, out of the guards' and Terrowin's sight.

"That's our entrance?" Gwaine gawked. It was a small hole, big enough for a child to slip through, not two grown knights and an injured man.

Arthur nodded gravely, "We've no alternative."

Arthur and Gwaine placed Merlin on his side, and Gwaine stood watch with his sword at the ready as Arthur pried open the sewage drain. He came away with grimy hands, but he managed to open the pipe for them to fit through.

Gwaine immediately recoiled at the smell as he noticed the grime and sludge around the drain's circumference. He took a deep breath and remembered their purpose, steeling himself for what was to come.

Arthur entered the drain first, seeming invincible to the disgusting waters he descended into and the nauseating stench. He gestured for Gwaine to hoist Merlin's limp form up. The knight gripped Merlin's under arms, shouldering his entire weight, as he gently met Arthur who relieved him. Arthur pulled Merlin inside, but kept him as high above the water as he could.

Gwaine entered next, feeling the sludge rise to his torso. He helped Arthur carry Merlin above the water as they continued on. The sewer system spread across the whole kingdom, leaving Merlin and Gwaine to find their way through the endless labyrinth below Camelot.

"How are you doing?" Gwaine called as he sputtered and tried to keep his mouth away from the water as much as possible.

"I don't matter," Arthur called back, "Merlin is my priority at the moment. We're almost there, just a few more turns!"

Gwaine and Arthur waded their way through the sewage waters, doing their best to keep Merlin afloat, and find their way beneath Camelot in the darkness of night.

Finally, Arthur spotted their exit. It would lead them directly into the town square, but at this late hour it would be abandoned. They just needed to exit quickly and rush to Gaius' to tend to Merlin.

Gwaine had Arthur lay Merlin's body against his as the Prince waded through the disgusting waters towards the drain pipe that was their exit. It took him several minutes, but he managed to pry it open. Gwaine felt relief flood through him as they had finally arrived after their search and journey that had lasted many long hours. He was even more thankful to have brought Merlin back to Camelot for help. Arthur exited first and ensured that the coast was clear, before gesturing to Gwaine to move forward. He lifted Merlin's body up and Arthur held onto his arms firmly, pulling him up and onto the surface.

Arthur immediately checked for a pulse, and closed his eyes in relief when he still found one. Gwaine climbed out, sopping wet as the sewage dripped off him. Arthur and he no doubt smelled of bile, but that didn't matter. Gaius' dwelling was only a few hundred feet away.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaius was sleeping fitfully, his heart still clenched with worry for Merlin, when a loud knocking at the door woke him from his light slumber.

He perked up, "Merlin?" he said hopefully. He quickly pulled a robe over his night garments and rushed to the door.

Gaius was met with a sight he was not expecting. Merlin was there alright, but not as he expected.

"My God!" Gaius cried when he saw what was before him. A dirty and exhausted looking Arthur and Gwaine and a bleeding, unconscious Merlin in their arms in the middle of the night. Gaius quickly ushered them in and they sit Merlin face down on the table.

The old healer was frantic, "What on Earth happened?!"

Arthur flopped into a nearby chair, finally allowing his body to rest, "We do not know for certain. We found him in the middle of the woods in this condition."

Gwaine was also trying to catch his breath, "Gaius, what can be done? Let us help you."

"Yes," Arthur stood, ready to take action.

Gaius looked around his trashed home. Most of his ingredients were gone due to Terrowin's search, but he'd have to make do with what he had. He gathered many cloths and ordered Gwaine to place a pot of water to boil. The knight did so diligently.

After a few tantalizing minutes, the kettle began to screech. Gaius ordered Arthur to wet a cloth and place it on Merlin's forehead to cool him. Gwaine helped Gaius in bringing the boiling pot nearby as he sterilized his materials in the warm water. He grabbed his surplus of cloths, a few tools, and some herbs and rushed to Merlin's side.

Gaius tore open his shirt to reveal the stab wound in full light. Gwaine bit his lip but forced himself to look, but Arthur could not. He sat by Merlin's head, but turned away. Gaius' stony expression didn't reveal anything as he examined the wound and contemplated the next step. After a few moments, he settled upon a course of action.

Gwaine watched carefully as Gaius slightly fiddled with the knife to test how deep it was in Merlin's flesh. He then ordered Gwaine to take a few cloths in his hands and be ready to press on the wound. Next, Gaius gripped the hilt of the knife in one hand and looked at Gwaine.

"You need to be quick to press on the wound the moment I remove the knife," Gaius instructed, "This is the only object stemming the massive flow of blood at the moment and the only reason he is still alive. I will work as quickly as I can, but make sure the wound has constant pressure."

Gwaine nodded as an assurance of his understanding, as he prepared to do his job. He was sweating on account of his nerovusness and his long night, but he was alert and ready now.

Gaius pulled the knife out of Merlin's back quickly. Gwaine took action and pressed down against the wound as Gaius worked as quickly. He threw the knife aside and gripped his other tools. The experienced healer cleaned the wound from hours of exposure and the germs of the sewage. He mushed a few healing herbs together and formed a paste that he spread over the wound to fight infection and to ensure proper healing. Then, he gripped a needle and thread and began to sew the wound shut.

After a few minutes of careful handiwork with the needle and thread, Gaius had finished his job. He dropped his tools and cleaned his bloody fingers as Gwaine dabbed away the last of the blood. Gaius quickly bandadged the wound tightly and let Merlin rest further. The young sorcerer no longer looked ashen and on the verge of death, but he was not out of danger yet. The healer brewed some sleep-inducing tea and carefully fed it to Merlin.

The young man breathed a sigh of peace and relief in his unconscious state. Gwaine and Arthur carefully carried him to his bedroom and lay him on the mattress to heal and rest properly.

They stumbled back into the main room where Gaius had cleaned his medical tools and properly disposed of the bloody rags in the fire as to not arouse any suspicion from anyone.

Nobody spoke for quite some time as the fire crackled and the Gaius shuffled through his home, setting all of his supplies back in their original spots. Neither Gwaine nor Arthur felt comfortable leaving yet. After such an eventful night, they were exhausted yet wide awake. Not to mention the worry that ate at their hearts as Merlin recovered slowly.

Gaius finished his work, washed himself, and began to heat the water in his tub.

He stood in front of Gwaine and Arthur who stared blankly at the wall ahead. Both of them were lost in their own thoughts and didn't notice the healer in front of them. They were sitting beside one another at the wooden table. At the present moment, they didn't look like fearless knights of Camelot, they looked like scared young men to Gaius. He sighed and prepared to speak.

"I'd like to thank you both for finding Merlin and bringing him back as safe as you could both manage," Gaius cleared his throat, "I do not doubt you boys experienced quite an ordeal ensuring Merlin's safety and he and I are both extremely appreciative."

"Of course, Gaius," Gwaine nodded.

Arthur dipped his head.

"What of Terrowin?" Gwaine mused, "He is expecting Merlin in the morning, what shall we do?"

"We can deal with that matter in the morning," Gaius assured, "for now, I've drawn a warm bath for you both to clean yourselves of that rotten sewage and stench. There is also some dinner remaining from yesterday evening you both shall eat."

Gwaine and Arthur seemed hestitant at first, but remember the filth and grime that covered them. They each took turns in using the warm water Gaius provided to clean themselves and change into fresh clothes - servant clothhes, but clothes nonetheless. They hungrily ate the food Gaius left for them and he poured them each a cup of tea he brewed.

The healer popped inside Merlin's room to examine his wound quickly. When he returned to the common room, he was shocked to find Arthur and Gwaine asleep on the wooden table. Arthur's head lay in his arms that rested on the table's surface, and Gwaine stretched across the wooden bench. Gaius did not want to disturb them, so he placed a blanket over each of them and cleaned their empty plates. He snuffed the candle flames and let the knights rest.

Gaius stepped inside Merlin's bedroom and pulled a chair before the bedside. His ward was pale and a cold sweat beaded his forehead. He seemed to be sleeping fitfully, constantly twitching and flinching in pain.

He was glad Merlin was home and under his care, but now dread consumed him. He feared the worse for Merlin's life, for the young man who had become a son to him. Gwaine was correct in asking what Terrowin was to think of Merlin's absence in the morning. Already the witch hunter suspected Merlin, and this would only complicate matters. Merlin needed to heal quickly, an impossible task, but one that magic could rectify.

Gaius would be a fool to use magic with Terrowin in the heart of their city, but Merlin needed to survive to prevent the worst. He looked out Merlin's bedroom once more and ensured that Gwaine and Arthur were fast asleep. Gaius closed the door and spoke in a hushed voice as he muttered a healing incantation under his breath.

He willed for Merlin's pain to ease and for his body to heal quickly in hopes to save them all. Gaius stroked Merlin's hair lovingly, then he slowly exited the room and left Merlin in peace.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Terrowin sat before the grand fireplace in his chambers, flipping the piece of spell parchment in his hands. His plan was in motion, it was running smoothly.

The servant Merlin was injured, his accomplice had done well. In fact, Terrowin was expecting him any moment.

A knock sounded at his door. Terrowin sat for a breath longer, then he stood up and allowed his visitor inside.

"Enter."

The man quickly rushed inside, huddling himself under large coats. Terrowin closed and locked the door as his slave shed his robes to reveal himself.

"Edmund," Terrowin purred like a cat, "I almost wondered if you would dare not appear."

Edmund, the "fugitive of Camelot" sighed as he stared at his abusive master with sullen eyes, "Of course not, master."

"Is it done?" Terrowin's eyes glittered.

Edmund hung his head regretfully, "Yes."

"Merlin is dead?"

"If he is not already, he will be soon. Merlin will not survive the wound."

"Excellent," he smiled evily, as he fished into his pocket and threw a small pouch at Edmund's feet. The man crouched low and scooped it up, holding it tightly, "you may leave now."

"Master," Edmund said in a hesitant voice, "my-my family...may I see them now?"

Terrowin's smile melted into anger, "Absolutely not! You will stay hidden in the forest until I further instruct otherwise!"

"But-but Master," Edmund's voice cracked, "Surviving in the woods with a small knife for days on end and no resources is extremely difficult! I can barely manage!"

" _I do not care of your current situation!"_ Terrowin bellowed with a hiss as venomous as a snake, "I have the power to sentence your pathetic wife and bastard child to a merciless execution on a mere whim! Question my strict guidelines or I again and I will ensure your pitiful family is dead by the morning, understood?'

Edmund bowed his head in defeat, "Yes, Master."

"As long as you completed the task and Merlin is dead, you will not experience any complications. Your family will survive. However, should that pathetic sorcerer somehow remains alive and breathing, I will slaughter your loved ones before your eyes and have your worthless soul follow. Now, leave me."

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review! Happy Thanksgiving, folks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next installment, hope you all enjoy! Thank you for keeping up with the story, more to come!**

Daylight shone through the open window. Merlin felt his eyes slowly crack open as the sunshine filtered through into his bedroom.

 _Bedroom?_ The last thing Merlin remembered was being jostled and carried by Gwaine and Arthur in an effort to reach the city gates. He remembered pain and fear as the dagger stuck out of his back.

Merlin tried to sit up and winced with regret before slowly descending again.

He took deep, heavy breaths, already feeling exhausted by his menial efforts.

He clearly recalled the events of the night before until he fell unconscious, but he felt safe and comfortable in his own room and home. Merlin could not bring himself to think about who stabbed him yet, but he knew that he needed to tend to other responsibilities.

Terrowin ate away at his mind.

He failed to appear yesterday morning for the witch hunter's investigation, and he was frightened to think of the consequences it brought upon him and Camelot. He needed to meet with his temporary employer, no matter his pain or injury.

Merlin clenched his fists and attempted to sit up again. He battled through the pain and managed to stabilize himself in a sitting position. Gaius entered his room a few moments later.

"Merlin?" he looked shocked, "You're awake!"

He spoke in a hoarse voice, "Apparently so."

"You should be back in bed, Merlin," Gaius urged, "you need to rest."

"But, I cannot," he said with a strained tone, "I-I must meet with Terrowin-"

"In this condition?! Nonsense!"

He walked by Merlin's bedside, easing him back down to a lying position. He pressed a cool cloth against Merlin's forehead and began to mash a few herbs into a healing paste.

"Gaius, I must," he sighed weakly, "who knows what reign of terror he'll bring down up this city's people."

"Merlin, you can hardly walk! You cannot appear before Terrowin in your state, it is madness. Rest, heal, and then you can return to your duties."

"It may be too late by then. I'm sure Terrowin already suspects me!"

"Merlin, you appearing at his doorstep barely able to stand is even more suspicious, you must see that."

"Then I must use other alternatives."

"What do you have in mind?"

"I believe you know what I am suggesting."

"Merlin," Gaius tutted, "magic so close to Terrowin's presence is practically suicide. You mustn't!"

"Gaius, I have to face him. He will come looking for me regardless."

Gaius finished his paste and helped Merlin sit upright. He was still deathly pale, but felt strength returning to him little by little.

"Besides," Gaius scoffed, "Terrowin will be expecting you, you know that his armor can sense your magical abilities."

"Then what am I to do? I'm vulnerable against him without my magic."

"You have Arthur."

Arthur crossed his mind, igniting his worry for him and Gwaine, "Where are Arthur and Gwaine? Are they alright? Does Terrowin suspect them in any of his conjured schemes?"

"No," Gaius shook his head softly, "Gwaine and Arthur brought you to my doorstep, bleeding and near death. Gwaine and I managed to remove the knife and dress your wound. Those poor boys were so exhausted they fell asleep halfway through dinner and a bath. I allowed them their rest, but Arthur departed before I awoke. Gwaine, however, is still here. He's assisting me in cleaning the home after Terrowin's search. He'd like to see you."

Merlin brightened, "Yes, please."

Gaius dipped his head and exited. A few moments later, Gwaine entered. The light-hearted knight had a large smile spread across his lips when he saw the young sorcerer awake.

"By God, Merlin, you're awake!" he shouted joyously, barely containing his excitement, "I surely feared the heavens would claim you in the night, but you're strong! You couldn't leave us without just one more sarcastic comment, eh?"

Merlin cracked a smile, happy to be in the presence of his friend, "It's good to see you, Gwaine, I should be alright in a few days. And as a token of my gratitude, I shall purchase you the best cup of mead in all of the tavern," he chuckled.

"That is very good news indeed," Gwaine rubbed his hands together, "and I looked forward to our tavern excursion. Perhaps we get in a row with the drunkards? What fun!"

Merlin smiled at the knight's inclination for rowdy adventures, but his expression grew serious, "I do sincerely thank you and Arthur for rescuing me from my death in those woods, Gwaine. I would not have survived without you."

Gwaine blushed and ducked his head, "My pleasure, Merlin, you are my good friend. Though, I hope to never find you in that condition ever again."

"Me neither," Merlin sighed.

"Merlin," Gwaine's tone softened and he sat at the edge of the bed, "if you could, please explain to me what happened. Did you catch a glimpse of your attacker?"

He was silent for a few long moments, but exhaled deeply with a response, "No, I did not see who attacked me. I was struck from behind and the assailant fled before I could turn."

Gwaine nodded once, not wanting to push Merlin further on the matter, "Arthur has appeased Sir Terrowin regarding your absence. You may heal and rest without trouble."

Merlin smiled gratefully, "And Arthur is alright?"

"Shaken up, I will admit," Gwaine responded, "he has not confided in me yet, but his worry for your wellbeing is palpable. It will relieve him to know that you are awake. I shall notify him so he may come and speak to you himself."

Merlin waved a hand, "He's already done plenty, I must not bother him amidst his responsibilities. I'm sure he'll be crawling in here sooner or later to chew my ear off with retorts anyway."

Gwaine cracked a smile, "I don't doubt it. He's practically bursting at the seams to deliver a sarcastic quip."

Merlin laughed lightly, tiredly. Gwaine noticed his eyes slowly closing as he'd exerted enough energy in his conversations with Gaius and himself. Merlin's eyes fluttered closed and his breathing deepened. Gwaine silently exited the room and let the young sorcerer rest.

0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o

"And it is with deepest regret that I inform you the servant Merlin was involved in a horrible accident. He is incapacitated and will no longer be able to assist you in your investigation," Arthur delivered the news, "A new servant will be sent to you immediately so you may continue your search."

Terrowin stood like a stone statue before him in the Royal Court. Uther sat at his throne, looking on with disinterest. Arthur had changed from his borrowed servant clothes to his royal garments. The crimson cape of Camelot hung at his shoulders and he was clad in his shining armor. His expression was unrevealing as Terrowin's obsidian armor gleamed against the daylight.

The witch hunter's lip twitched, "What regretting news indeed," his tone was like a crisp dagger, "and my deepest condolences to the Royal Court for losing such a loyal, humble servant. I-"

Arthur's brows furrowed, "Condolences? I think you have mistaken my words, Sir Terrowin. Merlin is not dead. He is grievously injured, but the wound has not claimed his life."

 _Yet,_ Arthur thought grimly to himself.

Terrowin's eyes hardened, "How very fortunate of the young servant," his teeth shone like an alligator in his fake smile, "he is recovering?"

"Yes," Arthur nodded, "Gaius is taking very good care of him. His abilities are unmatched all throughout Camelot. Merlin is in capable hands."

"What a pleasing discovery," his fists clenched behind his back, "I do wish him well. Perhaps I shall go visit him later in the afternoon to wish him a rapid recovery."

Arthur's expression turned terse, "That won't be necessary," he did not trust Terrowin, not for a second, "I am sure Gaius would not appreciate any interruptions so he may focus his full concentration on treating Merlin's wound."

Uther sighed impatiently, "Must we go on about the servant boy? Gaius will ensure his recovery in full. Sir Terrowin, a new servant will be provided for you immediately."

Terrowin bowed, "Many thanks, My Lord."

"Arthur," Uther looked to his son, "ready the knights for your patrol. You are to search the Eastern Plains once more in the hopes that his fugitive may be apprehended once more."

"Of course," he bowed respectfully.

"I apologize for my interruption," Terrowin purred like a panther, "but may I join Arthur and his knights for their patrol? It would be very beneficial to my search if I were to accompany them and examine the area myself."

"I do not believe that would be a good-"

"Absolutely," Uther nodded, cutting off Arthur, "if you deem it so beneficial to your search, then I should gladly acquiesce."

"Father-"

"My decision is final," Uther raised a hand, "Arthur, ready a horse for Sir Terrowin."

Arthur nodded curtly and stormed out of the Royal Court. A large smile grew across Terrowin's lips as he bowed low and followed the Prince out the door.

Arthur felt his anger rising. First, Terrowin's audacity to interfere on his knight patrol and to blatantly turn his father against his word. Uther was so blinded by eliminating magic in Camelot that he failed to see the evil lurking within the witchhunter. Now, Arthur would need to keep a watchful eye on Terrowin during their patrol, as his distrust for the man only grew with his extended stay.

His worry for Merlin also ate away at him. He departed Gaius' at dawn, and had not inquired about Merlin's condition since they first brought him to the healer's home. Arthur partly was afraid he'd receive and answer he would not want to hear…

He did notice Terrowin's strange reaction to the news that Merlin was alive. The Prince had the odd sensation that Terrowin had alterior motives than what he had declared, and it was up to Arthur to find out.

He heard the doors to the Royal Court close behind him as Terrowin exited after him. Arthur kept his back turned as he felt the hunter's eyes bore into him.

The Prince spotted Sir Leon and Sir Elyan up ahead. They greeted him formally, looking cautiously at the witch hunter slowly retreating a few steps away.

"Ready the knight patrol," Arthur spoke in a low voice, "and prepare another horse. Sir Terrowin is to accompany us."

Sir Leon's eyes widened, "But, sire-"

"It is the will of the king," Arthur replied.

Leon nodded. Elyan spoke up, "Arthur, do you have any news regarding Merlin's condition."

He sighed and shook his head, "Gwaine will inform us. He is to join us for the patrol, but do not breath a word about Merlin on the journey. Not with Terrowin along. I fear he has targeted Merlin."

Elyan nodded fervently, "Of course, sire, I shall keep a watchful eye on the witch hunter. He will not harm Merlin in any way, I will ensure it."

"As will I," Leon agreed proudly.

Arthur felt some relief run through him knowing he could count on his knights for assistance, "The patrol departs within the hour. Prepare yourselves, I fear within my heart that this patrol will bring upon a dire incident. Stay cautious. Terrowin is a viper that will strike at any moment. Pray that we are not the victims."

His knights nodded, registering the seriousness in Arthur's tone as the Prince stalked off towards Gaius'. Little did he know that Terrowin's direction was to the healer's infirmary as well.

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's the next chapter, and it's personally one of my favorites! I hope you all enjoy! More to come!**

Gwaine left Gaius to prepare for his knightly duties. He was to join Prince Arthur and the others for a patrol of the Eastern Plains per King Uther's orders. Gaius thanked the knight again for bringing Merlin home safely and for his great assistance in treating him and fixing their home. Since Terrowin's search, Gaius had managed to somewhat organize his belongings and herbs. However, his sole focus was on Merlin.

Gaius crushed herbs and made his healing paste yet again to apply to the wound. He was satisfied with his mixture and walked towards the resting Merlin's room.

Gaius opened the door and dropped his bowl.

Sitting at Merlin's bedside was a cruel man wearing frightening black armor and an equally terrifying glare. He fiddled with a dagger at his fingertips - the same dagger Gaius pulled from Merlin's back.

"Sir Terrowin," Gaius gulped, trying to appear calm. His eyes darted to Merlin who was sleeping, oblivious to the intruder, "What are you doing here?"

"What fortunate news it is that young Merlin here will survive his most devastating wound," he said in a grating voice.

"Yes, it is very fortunate indeed," Gaius responded stiffly, "and I ask you once more, what are you doing here?"

"Why I've come to check on the health of my servant," Terrowin's dark eyes shone, "and might I comment that, given the seriousness of his wound, he has recovered quite quickly. _Almost like_ _magic_."

Gaius gulped, "You have seen him, and I now respectfully ask you to depart so that Merlin here can recover even quicker, sir."

Terrowin stood, but made no motion of exiting. He completely ignored Gaius, "You see this here armor? Most terrifying, isn't it?"

Gaius looked from Terrowin to Merlin. He was frozen, not wanting to make a move for Merlin's sake.

Terrowin continued, "My armor possesses very capable abilities, one is to detect the foul curse of magic. I ask you, Gaius, if I were to use my armor at this moment would I discover anything of...interest?"

"Absolutely not," Gaius said firmly, "I am a healer, not a sorcerer. I firmly believe in and practice science, not magic."

Terrowin circled Gaius slowly, like a lion stalking prey. He still held that dagger in his hands, "A brave answer for such an idiotic man. Lying to me is ineffective, I always know. My armor does not lie."

Gaius eyed Terrowin's protective gear. The intricate carvings showed scenes and symbols of pain, torture, and punishment. Then, it started to glow. The lines of the carved details glowed a deep, blood red. Gaius' jaw dropped as Terrowin's lip spread into a malicious smile.

"I detect magic in this household," Terrowin announced darkly as his enchanted armor besieged Gaius' denials.

"Leave this place," Gaius lifted his chin, "Now. You have no purpose here."

Terrowin chuckled low to himself, then, quick as a viper, his arm pushed Gaius against the far wall. The old healer was held painfully against his will as Terrowin kept him pinned. The dagger, blade dried with Merlin's blood, flicked up towards his neck. He could feel the blade press into his neck.

" _Liar_ ," Terrowin hissed under his breath, "I have been summoned for a special purpose, one bestowed upon me by greater powers. That pest _Merlin_ will perish at my hands. He escaped death once, but I assure you that the next attempt will be firmly sucessful."

"Who-who sent you?!" Gaius gulped carefully, "I warn you to stay away from Merlin."

Terrowin laughed coldly, "Your warning falls upon deaf ears. Now," the hunter smiled to reveal yellow teeth, "prepare to meet your doom-"

"Hello? Gaius?"

The voice of Prince Arthur sounded from the doorway. Gaius slightly closed his eyes in relief as Terrowin glared in the direction of the entrance. The Prince must've stopped by before his patrol.

"You're too late," Gaius whispered to the witch hunter, "release me or you will be caught. Assaulting a member of King Uther's trusted circle will earn you banishment."

Terrowin seemed to deliberate this ultimatum quickly. His advantage had no more power with Arthur's presence. The Prince would discover him.

"Gaius? Are you home?" the inquisitive calls continued.

Terrowin pressed Gaius further into the wall, "Listen carefully. You are to meet the Prince and act normal, as if nothing is out of the ordinary. You are to keep him in the common area, Arthur is _not_ to see Merlin."

Gaius responded with slight confidence, "And what shall stop me from your request?"

Terrowin pulled away, freeing Gaius from his hold. He slinked towards Merlin's bedside like a snake. Gaius felt his heart flutter when the witch hunter sat on Merlin's mattress. He lifted the blade and aimed the dagger towards Merlin's heart. The unconscious young man was oblivious to his surroundings, and his possible death hovering just centimeters above him.

"No!" Gaius shook his head, eyes wide with fear, "You mustn't!"

"Do not test me, old man!" Terrowin hissed, "You are to meet Prince Arthur and rid of him immediately. Should he enter this room and spot me, your precious _Merlin_ will die from the stroke of my blade."

"Gaius?!" Arthur's voice sounded a few feet from the door, "Are you there?"

"Make a decision!" Terrowin growled.

"Very well!" Gaius shouted desperately, "Please, do not hurt him!"

Merlin barely survived the night before, he could not lose him again.

Terrowin nodded with an evil smile and Gaius reluctantly exited quickly. He slammed the door shut behind him to run face to face with Prince Arthur.

"Oh, Gaius!" Arthur sounded surprised, "You are home!"

"Y-Yes!" Gaius spoke quickly, "Just checking on Merlin!"

"Speaking of him, let me go and check on him. I haven't been able to see him all morning-"

"No!" Gaius responded too fast. Arthur eyed him suspiciously as the healer blocked the doorway. He took a deep breath to calm himself, "No, please, sire. Merlin must rest without interruption. I am positive you are anxious to see him, but he must heal properly."

"Oh…" Arthur looked slightly crestfallen, "of course…"

Gaius softended and nonchalantly led Arthur away from Merlin's room knowing who lurked behind it, "I am sorry to disappoint you, but please return at another time. I'm sure Merlin will be awake by then. He's eager to speak with you."

"He's woken then!" Arthur brightened up considerably, but tried to hide his excitement, "I mean...that is very good news indeed. I should like my servant back."

"Of course, my Lord."

"Then I shall return later tonight," Arthur announced as he walked towards the door, "after the patrol."

"I look forward to it, sire," Gaius' plastered a fake smile, ushering Arthur out of his home. The Prince left without any suspicion. Gaius waited until he had distanced himself from the home then rushed towards Merlin's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Waiting in the town square was Arthur's knights. Sir Gwaine, Percival, Leon, and Elyan sat atop their horses, dressed in full regalia. They had dark looks on their faces as a gloomy sky churned above them. Arthur kept his head down as he approached his white steed. A black horse with no rider chuffed and swiped at the stone with a dark hoof. It seemd restless, waiting for an equally menacing rider.

Sir Terrowin approached like a thundering black cloud. He wore his helmet to match his terrifying armor that gleamed against the grey sky.

Arthur kept a watchful eye as Terrowin mounted his steed fluidly. The other riders all watched him sternly.

"Sir Terrowin," Arthur dipped his head in a cold greeting.

"Riding with Camelot's finest," he said in a tone that verged on mocking, "What are we waiting for? Let us head off!"

Terrowin clicked his heels and his black horse obeyed swiftly. It trotted towards the gates, ahead of the patrol.

Arthur exhaled deeply and followed suit, his knights following quickly as their horses made the trek towards the Eastern Plains. The patrol was quiet, few quiet words exchanged between the knights. Their eyes stayed on Terrowin who was observing every surrounding like a hawk.

It took them nearly an hour to reach their location, and Arthur's senses were on high alert. His distrust for Terrowin and the possibility of the fugitive lurking these woods set his radar high. He constantly scanned the trees and brush for any odd sightings.

"Gwaine, Elyan," Arthur called to his two knights, "search in the underbrush and forest thickets. Percival, Leon, scan the grassland plains and to the border."

His knights nodded upon receiving their instruction.

"Sir Terrowin," Arthur looked at the hunter, "we shall keep an eye on the horses."

"Why let me be of service to one of your brave knights," Terrowin protested, "I will assist in the search, it is the least I can offer."

"Your offer is wasted. My knights are capable to search on their own. You shall stay with me and guard the horses. That is my instruction."

A tense silence hung in the air for a moment. Terrowin was surrouned by the Prince and his four knights. Terrowin laughed harshly for a moment then descended his steed. He approached Arthur. The knights held the hilts of their swords cautiously as the hunter stood before Arthur's tall stature.

"You are nothing but an inexperienced child running about in a king's role he has yet to grow into," Terrowin whispered close to the Prince's ear, "your father will obey me before his own son. That must dig into your heart."

Arthur eyed Terrowin murderously, but the man continued.

"I have your precious little city wrapped around my finger. I control it. I have the ability to tear it apart by a mere breath of a suggestion," Terrowin growled gleefully, "your pitiful servant boy Merlin saw that himself."

That did it.

Arthur growled and threw himself at Terrowin. The witch hunter did not react as the enraged Prince tackled him to the ground and threw punch after punch at his face. His knights rushed off their horses and ran towards their Prince. They grabbed at his shoulders, pulling him off with great effort as Terrowin just laughed and spit blood from his yellow teeth.

"Arthur!" Gwaine shouted, trying to restrain the strong man, "Enough of this!"

Percival held his arm tightly, face red with effort as Arthur continued his lunges at the hunter.

Leon and Elyan stood by Terrowin, pulling him to his feet and keeping him back and quiet as to not entice Arthur anymore.

"My, my!" Terrowin mocked, "Young Arthur throwing a tantrum again! Why, what will his father think?"

Every snide comment just increased Arthur's fury. Percival pulled him away to cool as Gwaine felt his own rage boil. He pulled his sword fast as lightning and pointed it towards the hunter's chest.

"Sir Gwaine!" Elyan shouted in protest, "Put your sword away!"

"You miserable swine!" Gwaine snarled at Terrowin, "You will pay for your curse upon this city!"

"Gwaine!" Leon stepped in front of the blade, "Listen to Elyan, lower your sword! Sir Terrowin is an honored guest of our king, remember your place!"

Gwaine breathed heavily for a few seconds, then headed the words of his friends. His arm dropped to his side, sword along with it. Elyan carefully took the blade from his hand as Gwaine stepped towards the trees to cool.

Meanwhile, Percival had managed to calm Prince Arthur, who had returned to the riled group with a terse expression. His jaw was clenched in anger, but he managed to reel in his outburst. He glared at Terrowin with a rage-filled expression.

Leon, Gwaine, and Elyan approached their Prince. They kept their heads and eyes low as he spoke to them.

"This patrol will return to Camelot immediately," Arthur spoke in their huddle, "I will meet with my father at once and discuss this most disrespectful occurrence. Have no qualms, Sir Terrowin will leave this city. I will ensure it."

Sir Leon pursed his lips in doubt, "My Lord, King Uther has declared Sir Terrowin as his honored guest and has offered an invitation in the Royal House so long as magic should be eradicated from Camelot's gates. I fear he will not see reason to your claims."

Elyan continued, "I apologize for speaking freely, sire, but you initiated the attack on Sir Terrowin. He will use your actions to his advantage."

Arthur clenched his fists, knowing that Elyan was correct.

"What shall we do?" Percival asked, looking to Arthur for guidance.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but Gwaine interrupted him.

"Wait!" Gwaine cried, "Sir Terrowin is gone!"

The knight huddle dispersed, each looking around the clearing searching for the witch hunter. He was nowhere to be found.

"Fan out!" Arthur ordered, "Find him!"

"That is not necessary!" Terrowin's voice sounded from the trees. He emerged, face bloody from Arthur's assault, but with a smile across his lips. His black armor matched his dark soul, as he held a bleeding, injured man from the collar of his shirt.

They all watched in utter shock as Terrowin threw the man at their feet. The half conscious man sprawled weakly across the dirt. Blood oozing from various wounds.

The man was none other than an injured Edmund. Terrowin was aware of this, but the knights were clueless of his identity.

"I have found him," Terrowin beamed, "The fugitive of Camelot."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaius rushed into Merlin's room, heart pounding. He bounded to his ward's side and immediately inspected him. Merlin was alive, still unconscious and resting. There was no sign of Terrowin, he had exited from the open window to join the patrol.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief, kneeling beside Merlin and stroking his hair lovingly. He was so afraid of losing him once more…

"Oh, Merlin..." Gaius closed his eyes, trying to calm his panicked nerves.

Terrowin was a menace, a violent, cruel man hellbent upon his own volatile mission. He also threatened Merlin directly. That left unanswered question for them all. Was Terrowin behind Merlin's stabbing? He said Merlin was to perish by his hand, and that could mean at any moment.

They had to eliminate Terrowin, for all of their safety!

A gleaming piece of metal caught Gaius' eye.

He looked at Merlin's wooden drawer. The healer slowly stood and walked to it cautiously.

It was the dagger that Terrowin had, the one that stabbed Merlin and the one he used to threaten Gaius. Its blade stuck into the metal, pinning a piece of parchment with it.

Gaius pulled the blade from the wood with shaking hands. He gripped the parchment and read the crude writing penned out in black ink:

 _" **MERLIN SURVIVES FOR NOW….THE TIME WILL SOON COME WHEN THE SORCERER WILL BLEED."**_

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to everyone for your passion and participation for this story! Too kind! Enjoy this next chapter, more excitement to come!**

The patrol returned as dusk approached.

Arthur dismounted his steed without a word and stormed off into the castle. The knights were left to deal with Sir Terrowin and his captive. Terrowin bounded off his horse gracefully and with a menacing smile. He was bleeding from Arthur's punches. Blood ran down from his nose into his mouth, staining his yellow teeth red. Bruises formed around his eye and a nasty cut bled from his brow. Despite his injuries, he looked happy, almost excited.

Elyan and Gwaine gingerly lowered the injured man from Terrowin's black horse. The man was slipping in and out of consciousness given his grievous injuries. His face was almost unrecognizable, just a combination of blood, bruising, and redness.

Leon looked away as Percival escorted Terrowin to the castle. He refused the offer of Gaius' medical care.

"Take that prisoner to the dungeons!" Terrowin ordered gleefully, "I will be back for him soon."

The knights supported the half-conscious Edmund in their arms and dragged the wounded man towards the jail. They resented Terrowin's cockiness and his ability to order them around.

Leon went to call Gaius as Elyan and Gwaine approached the barracks with the barely alive Edmund in tow.

"Gaius," Sir Leon entered the healer's home.

Gaius was cleaning his medical supplies and putting them back in order. He perked up when the knight entered.

"Sir Leon," Gaius responded, "What brings you here?"

"Your expertise is required," he bowed his head, "Camelot's fugitive has been captured, but has unfortunately sustained rather serious injuries."

Darkness dawned upon his gaze. Based on Merlin's account, the "fugitive" was his ally Edmund who had been seeking refuge in the woods since the incident. He did not know this mysterious Edmund, but Edmund knew Merlin's secret. Should he reveal Merlin's identity, then they were at a loss. Gaius quickly gathered his medical supplies and followed Sir Leon to the dungeons.

Gaius did not recognize the man in the cell, he hardly could recognize the being to be a man at all. He lay on his side, unconscious, bleeding, and broken.

Gaius pursed his lips and shook his head as he kneeled by the man's side. He had no doubt this was Terrowin's doing. Only so savage a man could inflict such pain and injury upon another human being.

The knights stood around him anxiously, yet Arthur was nowhere to be found.

"Terrowin said he shall return soon," Gwaine informed the healer, which made Gaius' skin prickle. His encounter with Terrowin earlier today haunted him.

The witch hunter knew Merlin's secret and left a calling card. Merlin was to perish soon, but when was unannounced.

He focused his attention on the man's injuries, slowly cleaning and dabbing away at the blood. He used various herbs and ointments to fight infection and wash out the wounds. It required care and precision as night took the sky and Gaius worked by candlelight.

Finally, Gaius finished. His robes and hands were stained with the man's blood. The knight stood vigil by his side, but they looked weary.

"You have all performed very bravely today," Gaius dipped his head, "I shall stay with this man and monitor his health. Return to your homes and rest."

They seemed reluctant to leave, but Gaius insisted. He wanted to spend some time alone with Edmund when he awoke, before anyone else could question him. Elyan, Gwaine, Leon, and Percival all exited the dungeons and returned to their respective dwellings as Gaius sat behind the jail cell gates, waiting for Edmund to regain consciousness.

Nearly two hours later, the man's eyes fluttered open. Gaius sat up, watching as Edmund groaned and slowly moved. His head shifted and his eyes found Gaius sitting before his cell.

"Edmund, correct?" Gaius asked in a hushed tone.

The injured man didn't respond out of caution. Gaius presented him with a cup of water which he accepted gratefully.

"My name is Gaius," the healer said, "a friend of Merlin. I cleaned your injuries as best as I could."

This seemed to relax him as he sat upright with difficulty. A tentative hand tried to feel the wounds on his face, but Gaius advised against it, "I know it's painful, but you must let them heal."

"Where am I?" Edmund spoke.

"Camelot," Gaius responded, "the dungeons to be specific."

Edmund closed his eyes for a moment, "My family-"

"Nobody knows of your identity as far as I know," Gaius reassured him, "your family should be safe for the night, but I promise to warn them come morning. I fear your identity or theirs shall be concealed for long."

"Thank you," Edmund croaked and paused, "Merlin…?"

"Alive," Gaius' tone hardened, "but barely. He was stabbed two nights ago and was brought to my doorstep on the brink of death."

"I know," tears welled in Edmund's bruised eyes, "I was the one who performed the deed."

A tense silence hung in the air. Gaius felt his skin prickle like ice.

"You stabbed Merlin?"

Edmund hung his head in shame, "Not by choice. My family was threatened by Terrowin. I had to protect them."

Gaius did not reply as Edmund continued.

"I-I tried to be gentle, I attempted to avoid any major organs," he gasped, "but it is a relief to hear that he has survived," Edmund shook his head, "Terrowin did not win."

"Merlin still hovers at the edge of death," Gaius replied curtly, "Terrowin may not have won, but Merlin experienced hours of pain."

"There is no apology I can say that will rectify my actions," Edmund looked ashamed, "but my family's lives stood in the balance. What was I to do?"

Gaius softened. Edmund was forced to perform such an action by Terrowin to protect his family. Most others would do the same, maybe even Gaius himself.

"I understand your predicament," Gaius spoke comfortingly, "and I emphatize with your pain. I belive now we have a common enemy."

Edmund's eyes hardened with anger, "That witch hunter must perish. I will wring his throat with my own hands!"

"Settle now," Gaius looked around to make sure none heard them, "the hour is late, Terrowin's seige will continue come morning. I will give warning to your family, Edmund, but you must be willing to cooperate."

"Anything," Edmund stood, "for you, Merlin, and my family. I shall do it."

"I fear Terrowin has knowledge of Merlin's secret," he said in a hushed voice.

"I can confirm that," Edmund nodded gravelly, "he has been targeting Merlin all along."

"All this time?" Gaius gasped, "So making Merlin his personal servant wasn't coincidental?"

"Not at all," Edmund revealed, "Terrowin has been planning this for quite some time."

Gaius was speechless with shock. How could Terrowin know of Merlin's magic? How long was this scheme in planning?

"I had a wife, son, and daughter," Edmund began, "we lived on a farm in the lower city, peaceful and happy. A few moons ago, my son went missing...we search all day and night for him to no avail. My wife and I were ready to relent, when I received a parcel in the post. I opened the package…." Edmund breathed heavily, trying to hold back tears.

Gaius closed his eyes, knowing exactly what Edmund meant. In that package there must have been evidence of his son, evidence from Terrowin that he was killed.

Edmund continued with a choking voice, "He-he was gone….the blood….oh, my poor wife…." he wiped tears from his eyes, "we were devastated. Who would do this to our innocent young boy? What monster was capable of this deed?"

Gaius did not need an answer. The man was currently resting high and mighty in his castle chambers wearing his obsidian armor.

"The next week, a letter arrived. The sender warned me that if I were to tell anyone of my actions from that point further, my wife and daughter would perish. I kept to a vow of silence in an effort to protect what remained of my family."

"What did the letter say?"

"The letter ordered me to head to the Eastern Plains come sunrise and to openly practice magic in the fields. He knew the knight patrol crossed paths there at sunrise and I was spotted. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me and took shelter in the woods for a few long days and nights."

"Then Merlin found you," Gaius nodded, "Terrowin must have known you had magic from the start. His armor can identify any magical being he chooses."

Edmund dipped his head, "I had been in hiding for so many long years, I learned to live without my abilities. Then, when that devil ordered me to the Eastern Plains...my life fell apart."

"I am so sorry for your loss," Gaius said sincerely, "nobody should be put through such pain and suffering."

"Yet, that is not all," Edmund exhaled deeply, "Terrowin means to finish the final phase of his scheme. I was a coward hiding in the woods, allowing Terrowin to do his bidding, but no longer. I will put an end to his terror and have that fiend begging for mercy at my hands."

"Scheme?" Gaius felt his heart flutter, "What scheme?"

"Terrowin did not come to Camelot by accident. I was a pawn in his plan. He knew my actions would trigger Uther to blindly call for him with magic running rampant in his kingdom, but he always had his sights set on Merlin. I am not certain as to why or how Terrowin has targeted him, but I do know that Merlin is in danger."

"But-but if he wanted Merlin all this time, then why wait so long? Merlin has been by his side since the beginning of his search!"

"He had to rid himself of suspicion. He knew Merlin was already wary of him and would not use his magic openly, and, given his close relationship with Arthur, stealth was key. I was employed to kidnap Merlin when we first me and to assault him a few nights ago. Merlin was meant to die then and Terrowin was to escape any blame."

"Yet, Terrowin has the authority to publicly execute Merlin if he desired. Why did he not resort to that?"

"Prince Arthur," Edmund sighed, "Terrowin silently fears him and his growing authority over Uther. The King is aging and Arthur is next on the throne. If Merlin was to be executed publicly, he has the defense of Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table behind him. Camelot would tear apart. Terrowin would be outnumbered miserably. When Terrowin searched your dwelling, he found a parchment from a spell book, confirming his entire mission to target Merlin. Then, I was instructed to follow and attack Merlin when given the chance. I found him in the woods alone and was forced to strike."

"My God," Gaius felt weary with this new knowledge, "Merlin is alive, and Terrowin warned me that he will bleed again."

"We must stop his schemes!" Edmund cried, "He must not succeed!"

"Yet, what do we have to stop him?"

"You have Merlin and I."

"You're suggesting sorcery?"

"That is the only way."

"But Terrowin-"

"-Will execute us either way. Magic is what we have as our tools. We must use it against him, the thing he most fears."

Gaius knew that Edmund was right. Terrowin had to be stopped, and this was the only way to do it. King Uther was blinded by the prospect of sorcery in his kingdom and would give anything for Terrowin to succeed. Arthur, unfortunately, had little power against his Father's set beliefs. This was their alternative, a dangerous one, but one they were forced to turn to.

"Alright," Gaius nodded, "I will return tomorrow, I must tend to Merlin and get him ready for what is to come. I only hope he is rested enough to eliminate this evil man.

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's the next installment, and I'll say that it's a loaded chapter! Hope you all enjoy!**

" _Arthur!"_

The prince slowly closed his eyes, knowing what was to come.

His father's enraged voice echoed down the hall as Arthur stood wait for him in the Royal Court.

" _Where is he?! Where is my son!?"_

Seconds later, the doors to the Court burst open. A furious Uther stormed in, headed directly towards Arthur. Sir Terrowin slunk in behind him, like a snake watching a slaughter.

"Father-" Arthur began, but the king hushed him before he could speak.

" _You insolent fool!"_ Uther bellowed with rage, "How dare you disrespect this house, this kingdom, and myself by assaulting my own honored guest!? I am ashamed of you!"

"The man is running rampant in our kingdom," Arthur held his ground as he glared at Terrowin, "and he challenged my direct instruction."

"And that warrants you to attack Sir Terrowin so violently?!" Uther countered.

"That is not all, sire," Terrowin took this opportunity to speak up, "it was at the mention of his servant Merlin that Prince Arthur so savagely assaulted me."

Uther slowly turned towards Arthur, barely able to contain his fury. Arthur looked to the floor, inwardly seething at the witch hunter.

"You struck a friend of the Royal House," the king said through strained breaths, "A friend of Camelot, and the selfless man willing to rid this kingdom of the magical disease…. _for a pitiful, little servant boy?"_

"You do not understand, father," Arthur responded, agitated, "Terrowin admitted that he may have had some connection with Merlin's stabbing incident!"

"I said nothing of the kind," Terrowin said with innocent wide eyes that lied underneath, "Your majesty, would I lie to so powerful and good of a king? Prince Arthur cannot be blamed, he is young, a child. His wild imaginings are products of his adolescence. You must give him time to grow into the responsibilities a future king must bear. Though, it is my own opinion that children cannot go unpunished, my Lord."

"I agree," Uther nodded.

"Father!" Arthur protested, "He mocks me like a child! How could you allow this? He is making fools of us all!"

"Silence!" Uther held up a hand, still angry, "Sir Terrowin, you've done Camelot a great service by apprehending this fugitive. I do not doubt your opinion on this matter. Arthur will receive proper punishment. If he is to act like a criminal, he shall pay the price of one. I order you, Arthur Pendragon, a sentence of three days in the jails for brutally attacking an innocent man."

"This is outrageous, Father!" Arthur's eyes were wide with shock and hurt, "You cannot do this! I am your son and Prince of Camelot! There are responsibilities I have, I cannot just abandon them!"

"And you have disgraced your title!" Uther retorted coldly, "three nights in a cell should give you enough time to realize your mistake and should teach you the valuable lesson of respect. In the meantime, Sir Terrowin shall complete your responsibilities during your absence. "

Terrowin smiled wide, like a tiger, behind King Uther who towered over his son. Arthur's jaw dropped in shock.

"Knights!" the King called.

"Sir Leon and Sir Percival appeared in a matter of moments, "Yes, sire?"

Uther looked at Arthur with hard eyes all the while, "Take this prisoner to the dungeons. His sentence is to last three days. Ensure no contact with his servant, Merlin, and minimal contact through the duration of his stay."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur looked to the floor, head bowed in shame, as his knights lightly gripped him by the arms and led him out of the Royal Court.

Uther and Terrowin watched him go, one smiling gleefully and the other with a hardened expression.

"Very good, my Lord, I believe you did the correct thing. Arthur is young, he will learn in time," Terrowin praised the King, "Now, for a gift."

Uther perked up, looking at the witch hunter expectantly.

"Bring forth the fugitive!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Merlin," a gentle hand shook his shoulder as the young sorcerer opened his eyes for what seemed like ages.

He could immediately detect Gaius' voice, but had to blink and observe his surroundings for a few moments to understand where he was.

"Gaius?" he croaked.

Immediately, the old healer brought him a cup of water. Merlin gratefully accepted, recognizing his bedroom in their dwelling. The bright sun shining through the window was covered by a cloth curtain to allow Merlin to rest. Though, he could tell by the intruding rays that it was late morning.

Gaius allowed Merlin to regain himself for a few moments. He helped Merlin sit upright.

"How long have I been asleep?" Merlin asked in a tired voice.

"Three days," Gaius responded, starting his evaluation on Merlin. He pressed a hand to his forehead and found no fever.

Merlin allowed Gaius to perform his assessment as he continued asking questions, "What's happened? Terrowin, is he-"

"A danger, Merlin," Gaius said darkly, "There have been some dire occurrences during your rest."

"Arthur…?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

"Alive," Gaius nodded, much to his ward's relief, "but Arthur has been jailed for a violent act towards Sir Terrowin."

" _Jailed?"_ Merlin gasped, "King Uther ordered Arthur to the dungeons? That is lunacy, Arthur cares for the kingdom more than any other!"

"It was the will of the King," Gaius shrugged, "the sentence was placed this morning for three days. Terrowin is to assume all of the Prince's royal responsibilities while he is in prison."

"No!" Merlin shook his head in disbelief, "this cannot be, Uther is not this blind!"

"I'm afraid it is the truth, my boy," Gaius helped him upright, so he could examine the wound, "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Merlin nodded, still reeling from Gaius' news.

"I should think so," Gaius responded, "days of rest did you well. I had been applying my healing ointment as well." Gaius did not mention the healing spell he chanted every night urging Merlin to heal quicker.

"Thank you," Merlin said gratefully, "Gaius, I wouldn't be here and alive without you, and I couldn't be more appreciative. All of your work has saved my life."

"I agree," the healer had a ghost of a smile on his lips, "without me, you would have been long ago."

Merlin smiled back as Gaius opened the wound from its bandages, though he did not feel to be in a joking mood. The stitches he'd tied would need another few days to completely mend the skin. The wound did not look infected or irritated, only tender. Merlin would need to be careful not to injure it further.

"Are you feeling any pain?" Gaius asked.

Merlin furrowed his brows, "No, I am not...is that normal, Gaius? For a wound of this severity?"

"I added some herbs to your water and to the ointment that will numb the pain temporarily for what we must do."

"For what we must do?" Merlin echoed, feeling some strength return to his limbs, "Gaius, what is wrong?"

"Two nights ago, Terrowin entered our dwelling, along with Prince Arthur. He threatened to kill you if I did not rid of the Prince. I successfully managed to divert Arthur's attention, but when I returned a note was left on the mantle that you will bleed, Merlin….Terrowin intends to strike again."

"So it was Terrowin who orchestrated my stabbing," Merlin clenched his fists.

"Edmund, to be accurate."

"Edmund?!"

"Not by choice," Gaius shook his head, "he explained to me the circumstances of his forced employment with the witch hunter, and I pity the poor soul. Terrowin already has killed his young son and threatens the rest of his family should he not act."

"Oh….," Merlin hung his head, feeling pity rise in his heart for Edmund's circumstances, "How did you come in contact with Edmund? He is a recluse in the woods."

"Terrowin joined the knight patrol headed towards the Eastern Plains," Gaius sighed, "and there he 'caught' Edmund. Though, you and I both understand that Terrowin knew Edmund was there all along and is fooling the rest of Camelot with his claims. Edmund returned in a horribly injured condition, the wounds on his face making him almost unrecognizable. I managed to tend to his injuries, and, when he awoke, he revealed to me Terrowin's plans to besiege the kingdom."

"Plan?" Merlin asked, slightly fearful.

"He does not attack you in public, for he fears Arthur's vengeance given his power over the knights and his growing authority over Uther's throne. Though it may not seem like it at the present moment, Prince Arthur is closer to ascending the throne than you think. He is strong yet caring, fearless yet emphathetic. He has all the makings of being the greatest king that has ever sat upon Camelot's throne, and Terrowin sees this. He wants Arthur's power. Terrowin may not have power through magic, but he intends to find it through the most formidable kingdom in all of the lands, and Prince Arthur is the only person in his way."

"And he's locked in the dungeons for three days," Merlin clenched his jaw, "I must go see him, Gaius-"

"You cannot," Gaius shook his head, "Uther has prevented any contact between the two of you."

"Then, I cannot just wait around and let Arthur perish!" Merlin felt anger boil through him, "Terrowin cannot succeed, he will not take Arthur's throne and birthright!"

"I concur," Gaius nodded, "and that is why Edmund and I have formulated a plan."

"Anything," Merlin said eagerly, "I will do anything to stop this witch hunter."

"Magic, Merlin," Gaius spoke in a low voice, "you and Edmund must join forces to banish Terrowin from this kingdom using your abilities. I believe Edmund can be trusted, and he is just as willing to use his magic to rid Camelot of Terrowin once and for all."

"Then, I shall agree to it too," Merlin nodded surely, "I will use my powers for the good of Camelot, just as I have been destined to do."

"Very well," Gaius nodded, "gather yourself, rest. I shall go speak with Edmund."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"I present to you, sire," Terrowin bowed before Uther respectfully, "the fugitive of Camelot that has pestered your kingdom long enough."

Two guards dragged Edmund into the Royal Court. Uther glared at the man hatefully from his throne as Terrowin presented him like a platter of meat to a hungry wolf.

"So you are the fool who dares use magic upon my lands," King Uther snarled, "What is your name?"

Edmund clenched his jaw and did not reply. Terrowin slapped him across the face with a powerful hand, "Answer your king!"

"Edmund," he revealed stiffly.

"What prompted you to dishonor my law and practice your magic freely, Edmund?" Uther asked coldly.

Edmund looked up at Terrowin for a moment, for it was the witch hunter who made Edmund go onto the Eastern Plains. He could expore him this second in front of the king.

The witch hunter smiled evilly, and reached for a pendant hanging from his neck. Edmund's eyes widened when he noticed the pendant was a ring he gifted to his wife for their marriage. Terrowin was sending a clear threat to Edmund that should he utter a word about their letters, Terrowin would murder the rest of his family.

"I do not know, sire," Edmund hung his head, "I was led to believe my whereabouts were secret, I did not realize the knight patrol would find me."

"You think that the Knights of Camelot are fools?" Uther scoffed, "They are the greatest warriors across the land, of course they'd discover you!"

Terrowin smiled, tucking the pendant back under his armor.

"The punishment for using magic in my kingdom is death," the King said in a deep voice, "and you will receive that consequence. I, Uther Pendragon King of Camelot, sentence you, Edmund, to an execution by the hangman's rope come dawn. That is my decree. Back to the dungeons with you."

Edmund was dragged back into his cell by two cold guards. He was thrown inside and left to rot. Evening was falling upon the kingdom, sending warm light through the small, caged window of his cell. Edmund crawled to a corner, basking in the last of the rays. The light warmth felt good upon his bruised, bloodied face.

There was a sound in the cell next door. Edmund froze, as nobody else had been in the dungeons with him since he'd arrived.

He took cautious steps towards the gate and peered into the jail neighboring his own.

Edmund saw Prince Arthur pacing the cell. He was stripped of his royal robes, just in a loose red cloth shirt, trousers, and riding boots. No sword hung at his hip. He recognized the Prince from his haze when Terrowin presented him to the knights.

Arthur spotted him, eyes staring deep into Edmund's.

"You," Arthur said in a tone that wasn't harsh nor soft.

Edmund quickly retreated from the gate and deeper into his own cell, but Arthur had already seen him.

"You're the fugitive," he said in an unrevealing voice again, "Terrowin captured you."

"Yes," Edmund nodded, upset with his now infamous title. From a meager farmer to Camelot's most desired criminal.

Arthur opened his mouth to speak, but the doors to the dungeons opened above. Edmund and Arthur both froze, unsure of the person's identity. Both of them braced themselves as the unknown person descended the steps. Arthur reached for the sword at his side, but it was not there.

Gaius emerged into the cell block, much to the relief of Edmund and Arthur.

"Gaius," Edmund's shoulders relaxed, "I'm glad to see you."

Arthur's brows furrowed, " _You're_ glad to see Gaius?" he asked, confused, "He's a respected citizen of Camelot, how do you know him?"

"Nevermind that for now," Gaius waved off Arthur's questions, "you two have been acquainted with one another?"

Edmund and Arthur stared each other up and down.

"Somewhat," Arthur responded coldly, "he's a fugitive of the kingdom."

"And our best hope," Gaius added, "Edmund, I received word regarding your execution. You are to hang come morning."

"I know," Edmund lowered his gaze, "The King delivered my sentence himself."

"Rightfully so," Arthur naturally defended his father, "magic is outlawed in the kingdom, and the punishment is death."

"In other circumstances, I would not dare challenge your father's order, Arthur," Gaius spoke, "but Sir Terrowin is initiating a plan that could endanger us all."

"What plan?" The Prince asked, curious.

"A plan to take your throne," Edmund clenched the gate bars.

"Preposterous!"

"I'm afraid it's true," Gaius spoke plainly, "but we have discussed a way to stop him."

"How?" Arthur asked with narrowed eyes.

"Me," Edmund stood tall, "my magic," he did not mention Merlin, much to Gaius' relief.

"That's outrageous!" Arthur scoffed, "First, there is no solution where you will exit this cell, you are due for the hangman's rope come morning. How do you expect to stop Terrowin in just a few hours time? Second, Terrowin is the most successful, feared, and cruel witch hunter these lands have seen, what leads you to believe _you_ can outmatch him?"

"We are to strike when he least expects it," Gaius answered, "Terrowin believes he has won, his guard is down."

"And when will he 'least expect it?'" Arthur raised a brow.

"Tomorrow morning," Edmund nodded, "at my execution."

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello, my patient readers! I apologize for the lengthy update, as we all know life catches up to us all! I was working on an important film that could not be delayed. However, as compensation, this is a very long, suspense-filled chapter! I hope you enjoy and forgive me for the delay! As always, you are all very kind and I love your passion and involvement in this story! ~themodernteen**

 **Without further ado, chapter 13!**

The morning bell rang throughout Camelot as dawn approached. Its deep chimes echoed throughout the kingdom, even heard in the dungeons where Edmund lay awake. It was his execution day.

He looked through the bars at the cell next door. Prince Arthur was asleep. His back rested against the wall and he huddled in the corner for some warmth. His head lolled towards his chest and he snored slightly.

 _Let him rest,_ Edmund thought. They'd been awake half the night talking. After Gaius left, Edmund and Arthur began to befriend one another. It was the pleasant conversation they both yearned for in the cold darkness of their cells.

The moon rose as they spoke, Arthur wanting to hear about his forced employment with Sir Terrowin. He inquired about his magic and how he'd come to live without it. Edmund realized he was droning on and on and the Prince stopped asking questions. When he looked through the gates, he saw Arthur asleep after an exhausting day.

Edmund, however, was wide awake. He saw the sky darken then grow lighter with the sunrise as his death sentence approached.

When the bells tolled, two guards descended into the dungeons. The commotion woke Arthur, who hung at the gates, watching Edmund start his journey to the gallows. Edmund gave one last look to the Prince who dipped his head, willing him to stay strong. Edmund nodded in thanks as a return.

A crowd had gathered for his execution. In the center of Camelot's square, a wooden configuration of the hangman's rope was set up. An executioner stood on the wooden beam, awaiting his arrival.

Sir Terrowin stood beside him, dressed in his all black armor so early in the day. Up above on his palace patio, King Uther watched like a deity. He towered over his citizens, and kept a stern glare on the approaching Edmund.

Edmund kept his gaze to the ground, not wanting to see the disapproving looks of the Camelot citizens and hear their judgemental whispers.

He spotted a friendly face at the end of the throng. Gaius….and Merlin! The young sorcerer had finally made it out of his bed, standing for the first time in days. He appeared pale and gaunt, but he looked full of determination. Merlin and Edmund made eye contact, Edmund feeling guilt flare in his chest for stabbing his ally. Merlin dipped his head, much to Edmund's relief, suggesting they were still friends.

He didn't want to look at them for too long to not stir any suspicion with Terrowin. Edmund carefully climbed the wooden stairs to the waiting rope. The executioner happily fitted the thick cord around his neck as Edmund felt his heart flutter with fear. He would have never predicted this occurrence ever in his life. He was a good man, a family man who had been forced into a situation to protect those he loved. Edmund never wanted to hurt anyone, he just wanted to manage his farm with his wife and children in peace.

Terrowin ruined that dream for him. Now, Edmund was an infamous fugitive known throughout Camelot, his precious son was killed, and he faced the hangman's rope for having magic which he was forced to use.

Uther's booming voice interrupted his thoughts as Edmund's legs clung for dear life on the pedestal separating him from death by the rope.

"I, Uther Pendragon King of Camelot, have sentenced this man to death by the executioner's rope for practicing magic in this kingdom," he addressed the large crowd, "magic is strictly outlawed throughout Camelot. Let this be a lesson to all that any trace of magic is punishable by death."

His daunting words blew with the howling wind of the fall morning. Uther looked directly at Edmund, who felt blood pounding in his ears.

"May God have mercy on your soul," he announced with a hint of bitterness, " _let him hang."_

The executioner obeyed. He stepped forward, hand on the lever that would collapse the ground beneath Edmund's feet, allowing his full weight to rest on the rope wrapped around his neck.

Edmund closed his eyes, saying a silent prayer as the executioner pulled the handle. The rope tightened around his neck, leaving Edmund gasping, choking, and writhin like a fish out of water as he tried to catch a breath of air. His wild eyes found Terrowin smiling like the devil beneath him.

 _Focus, Edmund, focus!_ his frantic mind reminded him _The plan begins….now!_

On cue, the entire configuration of the hangman's rope burst in bright orange flames.

Edmund's rope snapped, sending him to the safety of the floor where he breathed grateful gulps of air. He regained himself for a few seconds as the flames quickly spread, consuming the wood.

Screams and panicked shouts sounded around him as the crowd fled in madness. King Uther's enraged voice shouted enraged, yet useless orders to the frigthened crowd, as guards and knights attempted to regain order with the masses.

The first step of the plan was complete. Edmund looked to Gaius and Merlin. The two headed into their dwelling, away from the chaos. Edmund thanked Merlin silently. It was his magic that sent the hangman's rope into a large conflagration.

Meanwhile, Sir Terrowin's furious shouts sounded above all of the noise. He grabbed two knights by their armor, screaming rage-filled orders at them.

"FIND HIM!" he demanded, "FIND THE FUGITIVE! BRING HIM TO ME! I WILL HAVE HIS MISERABLE HEAD ON A STAKE BEFORE HE ESCAPES MY GRASP! FIND HIM!"

Edmund crouched beneath the wood panelling further, to avoid being seen. He crawled backwards as knights started to search the area for him. He needed to escape quickly.

He thrust his hand out and muttered a spell under his breath. Wood went flying as an opening formed for him to slip through. Edmund crawled out into open daylight and grabbed a tarp lying on the floor. He covered himself with it and ran towards Gaius' dwelling.

Edmund burst through the door, met by a waiting Merlin and Gaius.

"Good, the plan is in motion," Gaius nodded approvingly.

"Thank you," Edmund looked at Merlin gratefully, "your timing was perfect."

Merlin accepted his thanks, and they moved on to the next step.

Gaius shut the doors and windows, "Edmund, you must stay hidden. Your services are not necessary yet. The entire kingdom is on a search for you."

Edmund nodded as Gaius showed him his hideout. He stepped inside and was easily concealed in the floor boards. Merlin provided him with food, water, and a pillow so he may rest given his tiring ordeal.

"I will come for you when it is ready," Merlin said. Edmund nodded and they closed the floorboards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"What is the meaning of this madness?!" Uther bellowed as knights and guards stood around him, waiting for his order. They were in the Royal Court, yet Camelot was in chaos outside.

Knights and brave citizens alike were trying to douse the growing flames in the town square. People scattered like mice, the entire city was in a panic since the fugitive was loose.

"We do not know, sire," Sir Leon stepped forward, answering Uther's question with a cautious voice. The king was in a rut, words must be spoken carefully, "we have units on hand, awaiting your orders."

"Arth-!" the king began to call for his son, but stopped short. He recalled that the Prince was serving his sentence in the jails and that he wasn't available to round the knights and direct instructions.

The knights stared at him blankly.

Sir Terrowin burst through the doors at that moment.

"Ah, thank the heavens!" Uther quickly approached the witch hunter, "Sir Terrowin, the city has descended into madness. This execution has brought chaos upon my kingdom!"

"My most sincere apologies, sire," Terrowin said in a flustered voice, barely concealing his anger, "I have several of your good men searching the streets now for the fugitive. He will be apprehended, my Lord, I swear it."

"He escaped our grasp once, he can do it again! This outlaw got magic, he can go as he pleases," Uther ground his teeth, "it's unforunate to say that your execution failed, Sir Terrowin."

"Sire, as I said-"

"The fugitive has made a fool of us already," Uther turned to the witch hunter with a cold stare, "he must be caught with one who is familiar with the knights. That role falls upon my son."

Terrowin's eyes flared.

"Your kindness in accepting Prince Arthur's responsibilities during his sentence is most appreciated," the king dipped his head towards the witch hunter, "but I want this criminal found immediately."

"My Lord-"

"Sir Leon!"

"Yes, sire?" he stepped forward.

"Go and release my son from the dungeons," Uther ordered firmly, "Have Prince Arthur rally the knights and find this fugitive immediately."

"Of course, my Lord."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Arthur watched the entire commotion through the small window of his cell. He gripped the iron bars and saw the ordeal unfold before him. Edmund walked towards the gallows, the rope fitted around his neck, the noose tigthens, and the entire pedastal bursts into flames. He lost sight of the fugitive as chaos spread throughout the kingdom. He saw an angry Terrowin shouting orders to deaf ears as citizens panicked all around him.

Soon after, Sir Leon ran into the dungeons, excitement in his eyes as he announced that Arthur was to be released from his prison. The Prince was donned in his armor and stepped into his responsibilities fluidly. Knights eagerly awaited his orders as he dispatched some to douse the flames, some to rally the panicked citizens, and the others to accompany him in their search for Edmund. They formed a perimeter around the Upper City borders in case he tried to escape, and they patrolled the street and dwellings for the man.

Knights came knocking at their door. Gaius allowed them entry as Sir Elyan, Sir Leon, Sir Gwaine, Sir Percival, and Prince Arthur entered the home.

Merlin was sitting at the table, reading a book.

When Arthur spotted him, he froze.

It was the first time he'd seen Merlin since the night of the stabbing.

The dark-haired sorcerer looked pale and gaunt, as he was still recovering, but his usual jolly smile was still there.

"M-Merlin," Arthur gulped, eyes wide as he looked him up and down, "y-you're awake."

"That pleased to see me, are you?" Merlin's usual sarcasm returned.

The other knights were pleased to see Merlin, yearning for his light, happy self.

"Are you alright?" Percival asked as Gwaine clapped Merlin on the shoulder. Sir Leon was beaming happily and Elyan had a relieved smile on his face. It was obvious that Arthur wanted to say more to Merlin, but the time didn't permit it and he would rather they be alone.

"Quite better," Merlin nodded in assurance, "and I know you gentlemen have a job to do."

"Right," Sir Leon answered, "we're searching for the fugitive. Have either of you seen him? Has he approached your home seeking shelter?"

Gaius shook his head, "Not at all. The last I saw of him was his first night in the dungeon. I've had no contact with him since, but we'll keep a close eye in case he should return."

"Thank you, Gaius," Elyan dipped his head, "We will leave you both in peace. Good to see you're healed, Merlin."

The knights started to exit the home. Arthur ordered them to search the next residence. He was left alone with Gaius and Merlin.

"Where is he?" the Prince asked in a hushed voice. According to the plan Gaius told him and Edmund the previous night in the cells, Edmund should be in the home.

"Safe," Gaius assured, "you do your part and Edmund shall play his. As long as Sir Terrowin is where he needs to be."

"He will," Arthur nodded, "Keep Edmund out of sight. All of Camelot is on a hunt for him."

"Of course, sire."

Arthur turned to leave, took one last glance at Merlin, smirked very slightly, then exited.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Some time had passed when Edmund heard the floorboards above him wake him from his slumber. He had relished in the peace and quiet of his hideout. The tired man was wrapped in the blanket provided for him, resting, when Merlin poked his head through the opening.

"Edmund," he called, "are you awake?"

"Yes," he answered groggily, thankful for the few hours of rejuvenation.

"Good," Merlin gulped, "it's time."

Edmund's gaze hardened, "I am ready. Sir Terrowin shall not succeed any longer."

He pulled himself out of the space and Merlin concealed it again. After his much needed rest, Edmund was prepared to continue with their plan.

Gaius stood beside Merlin, "I've received word that Sir Terrowin is on his way to his chambers. He's alone, as most of the palace knights and guardsmen are accompanying Arthur in his search for you. We assumed correctly that Uther would release Arthur of his sentence to lead the patrol in their hunt."

"Arthur knows I'm here, correct? Just as he discussed?"

"Yes," Gaius nodded, "He's using all of the forces he can to free the palace of any witnesses so you and Merlin may act. He does not know of Merlin's involvement, however," he reminded, "he believes only you are to go and confront Terrowin."

"Right," Edmund followed along, "I pray Arthur may keep Camelot's forces distracted enough so we may follow through," he looked to Merlin, "are you ready?"

Merlin answered quickly, confidently, "Absolutely."

"Then, let us go."

"I wish you both well," Gaius watched them walk to the door, "Merlin, please be careful of your wounds. They are not fully healed. Performing this magic will already drain you, stay cautious."

Merlin dipped his head as acknowledgment of his understanding, as he smiled at Gaius once more before both men covertly exited the dwelling.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Merlin had Edmund stay behind him so he may survey the area before they proceeded. Camelot was on a witchunt for Edmund, and should any knight, guard, or civilian spot them, they were finished.

Both men followed a discreet route to a side entrance of the palace. Their stop-and-go motion proceeded until they approached the gate. Edmund hid behind a pillar as Merlin entered, looking around him to ensure nobody noticed. Once he deemed it clear, Edmund quickly followed, and they were inside the palace.

Just as they expected, there were no guards patrolling the corridor, as most followed Arthur in their search for Edmund farther into the city.

"Where is Sir Terrowin's chambers?" Edmund asked in a low voice.

"At the end of this passageway," Merlin gestured to the end of the corridor, "there is a stairwell. We must climb two flights and venture farther into the castle to reach the bedrooms."

Edmund nodded once as Merlin led the way. They reached the end of the hall without trouble, and climbed the stairwell. Usually, Merlin would be able to take the steps with ease, but due to his injury he felt weak and exhausted after the first flight. He hobbled slightly, shakily putting his weight against the wall as he caught his breath.

"Merlin?" Edmund looked at him, concerned, "are you alright?"

"Yes," he panted heavily, "just...need to...catch my...breath."

Edmund nodded once, looking up and down the stairwell to make sure no one was following or intruding. Merlin willed himself to catch his breath, and they pressed on.

After more stairwells and dizzying hallways, Merlin and Edmund reached the door to Terrowin's chambers. Edmund pressed his ear against it as Merlin leaned against the wall for support.

"No sound from inside," Edmund reported, "he must be inside yet."

"Perfect," Merlin commented, "he must be on his way, we must hurry."

Edmund and Merlin quietly opened the door and surveyed the inside. The room was bare and, more importantly, void of Terrowin.

"I shall hide behind the armoire," Merlin whispered, "and I will stay concealed until the proper moment, just as we discussed."

"Right," Edmund nodded, "you know the spell?"

"Yes, I practiced with Gaius all morning."

"Are you confident you are strong enough to perform this?"

Merlin opened his mouth to speak, but an angry voice and rushed footsteps sounded from outside the hall.

" _Where can that miserable scum Edmund be! He's jeopardized my chances! Why, when I catch him, I will wring the life out of him so quick!"_

Merlin and Edmund looked at each other in panic, then ran to their hiding spots. Merlin hid behind the armoire as Edmund took cover behind the door. Terrowin's footsteps sounded just outside the door. The knob turned, and he angrily burst into the room. Usually, the witch hunter would be very alert and cautious, but now he was flustered, angry, and distracted.

He did not notice Edmund rush him from behind until the very last second.

The witch hunter turned, blocking most of the fugitive's blow. It knocked him in the head slightly, but he was able to recover.

" _You!"_ Terrowin's eyes flared with rage.

Edmund wasted no time and struck again. This time, Terrowin was ready. He easily blocked the swipe and kicked out, hitting Edmund square in the chest. The man went falling backwards, taking a few moments to catch his breath.

"Why look at this!" Terrowin circled him with maniacal glee, "you fell straight into my lap, what a treat!"

Edmund glared at the witch hunter as he got to his feet, "This is for my family," he said in a dark voice.

"Family?!" Terrowin scoffed, "I will make sure your pathetic child and miserable wife suffer, I swear to you!"

Edmund charged with a defiant yell, but Terrowin was an experienced fighter, the best hunter in the lands. He parried all of Edmund's shots and blocked his blows.

"Useless!" Terrowin growled, enticing him further, "I gave you the smallest responsibilities to save your family, and you manage to fail then too! That is what you are, an utter failure!"

Terrowin kicked upwards with his strong boot, knocking Edmund in the mooth. Blood went flying from his lips as he fell backwards. He groaned, rolling on the floor in agony as Terrowin circled him like a vulture.

"Did you really think that you could defeat me?" Terrowin scowled at the writhing man at his feet, "I am the feared and mighty Terrowin, the notorious witch hunter. A pest like yourself is no match for my capabilities. This armor is made from your kind, it protects me from the worthless likes of you. You have no power over me!"

Edmund muttered something inaudible on the floor. Terrowin reached down and and aggressively pulled him up by his hair. Edmund ground his teeth in pain as he tried to remain stoic.

" _What did you say?"_

"I said," Edmund breathed heavily, bleeding from the mouth, "I did not expect to defeat you alone."

Terrowin's face was blank for a moment, then realization hit him. It was too late.

Merlin emerged from his hiding place, an enchanted dagger in hand, as he rushed Terrowin. He stuck the blade into the black armor _._ Though he was holding the knife, Merlin could feel the armor was incredibly durable and powerful. It was forged from magic, it had to be. He sunk the knife in with great force, but it only managed to slightly chink the armor. It's magical powers were designed to protect the wearer, and that was Terrowin.

However, it did work. Gaius had given him the dagger earlier that morning and told Merlin of a special enchantment to use to disable the armor's powers. It was an ancient, old spell that took him days to find. While Merlin was healing, Gaius ventured into the forests to find a special pixie species to inform him of the spell. It was a secret only to be used in dire times, for dealing with the magic of dead souls was dangerous business. Yet, it performed just as it should have.

Terrowin dropped Edmund, shock and very slight fear on his face as his black armor began to hiss and crack.

"No!" Terrowin shouted, looking down at his protective gear, "NO!"

The obsidian armor cracked with a glowing aura, then it shattered into pieces. The demystified remnants fell to the floor, useless and lost of their power.

Merlin was too amazed to react, as the furious Terrowin lunged for him. He held up his arms ahead of him in the last few seconds to protect himself from the sudden onslaught, but no attack came. Instead, he saw Edmund tackle Terrowin from behond. The witch hunter's hands came inches away from him.

Edmund was fighting with Terrowin fiercly, and shouting at Merlin.

"Run, Merlin! Go! Escape while you can!"

Terrowin delivered a nasty blow to the quickly tiring Edmund.

"No!" Merlin shouted defiantly, as he racked his brain for spells. Now that Terrowin was no longer protected, Edmund could use magic to his defense.

"Edmund, use your powers!"

"I-I can't!" he managed to shout back as he grappled with the witch hunter, "I don't know how!"

Edmund had said he'd learned to live without his powers for some years, and he most likely never used them for combat before that time. He did not know what to do.

 _Focus, Merlin, focus! What's a spell you can use?! Hurry!_ "Ah!" Merlin's eyes snapped open, as he saw Terrowin towering over Edmund. Terrowin had a jagged piece of glass pressed against Edmund's throat. Merlin's ally was swiftly restrained by the strong witch hunter and was just centimeters away from death.

Terrowin panted heavily, but an evil smile spread across his face, " _Merlin…_.," he hissed, "we meet again...only this time your friend is not so lucky."

"Let him go!" Merlin yelled defiantly.

"What will you do to stop me?" Terrowin chuckled, "you're no match for me, especially injured and afraid."

"Release him and leave, Terrowin," Merlin stood his ground, "we order you to exit Camelot's grounds as soon as possible and never return."

Terrowin pressed the glass shard deeper into Edmund's neck, "And how will you stop me? Magic?"

"You're the best witch hunter in all of the lands," Merlin's gaze hardened, "then you know me and the sorcerer that I am to become."

"Oh, I know all about you, Merlin," he smiled like a snake, "and that is why you die today."

"Merlin…." Edmund gasped, "Go..."

"I will not leave you behind!" he shouted, anger at Terrowin, "you release him or I'll banish you myself!"

"Go ahead," Terrowin purred like a tiger, "you're to weak to even mutter the first few words of an incantation."

Merlin did not want to admit that he was right.

A familiar voice sounded from down the hall, a voice most inconvenient in this dire time.

Arthur's calls echoed through the corridor, "Merlin? Are you there?"

"Oh!" Terrowin's eyes lit up joyfully, "it seems the Prince shall meet his death today too!"

"Not if I can help it," Merlin's fists clenched in fury.

"Then show him, sorcerer," Terrowin glared at him menacingly, "show him who you really are or I cut this man's throat and his death will be on your hands."

 **Leave me some love with a fav/follow/review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's the next chapter! I apologize again for the delay, has been very busy recently! Do not fear, I haven't forgotten about you lovely readers! Enjoy!**

"Merlin? Edmund? Are you there?" Arthur's voice grew closer.

"Edmund?!" Terrowin's eyes flared as he looked at the man struggling in his grip, "You've been conspiring with the Prince you worthless piece of scum!"

He dug the glass shard deeper into Edmund's windpipe, choking him further and leaving a trace of blood dripping down his throat as he punctured skin.

"Stop!" Merlin took a step forward, but Terrowin growled a cruel retort at him.

"Stay where you are!" he snarled, "One more step and I slit his throat! Your precious Arthur is almost here and then you can reveal yourself to him if you want Edmund to live."

"How can I know you will stand by your word?" Merlin eyed him suspiciously.

Terrowin smiled cruelly, "You will have to trust me, I suppose."

"Never!" Edmund coughed, face turning red from lack of oxygen. Terrowin tigthened his grip around his throat.

"Terrowin, enough of this! Release him and go in peace! You've lost!"

"Lost!?" Terrowin scoffed, "You think I've lost? I've torn this city apart! Look at the state of this kingdom! It's descended into madness because of the likes of you!"

"If you will not release him, I'll be forced to use magic upon you!"

"My ultimatum still stands: use your magic and reveal yourself to Arthur, or Edmund dies."

"Merlin!" Arthur's voice called his name.

"Make your choice, _sorcerer."_

Days of pent up anger, pain, frustration, and emotion finally released. Merlin was through, through with Terrowin's deceitful nature, through with hiding his true self out of constant fear, through with enduring the pain of the witch hunter's arrival. He knew he was weak. The wound in his back ached, and he was sure the stitches had already split as a dampness spread through his shirt, most probably his own blood. Yet, despite his physical condition, Terrowin was too important to disregard. Merlin's destiny was to protect Prince Arthur, and Terrowin's mad lust for power was endangering that.

Now, Arthur was closing in and he would be forced to reveal the secret he'd kept for so long, because Edmund's life stood in the balance. Terrowin felt mighty because of his authority over them, but Merlin was determined to take back control.

"Mer-" Arthur's voice just outside was cut off as the heavy wooden door slammed shut. Merlin clenched his fists and his eyes glowed gold.

The door swung closed because he willed it so. He kept it locked as a heavy knocking sounded outside, presumably Arthur trying to enter.

"Merlin!?" Arthur's frantic voice sounded outside, "Are you there?! Terrowin, if you lay a hand on him!"

Merlin was just fine. He stood before Terrowin, who gulped, unmoving. Merlin was weak and injured, but he was prepared to do what he must to ensure all of their safety.

"I said," Merlin repeated in a dark voice as his golden eyes radiated fury, " _release him!"_

Terrowin's eyes widened as he backed up instinctively. Merlin was practically oozing power. He knew the boy was powerful, but this was unlike anything he'd seen...

"You said you know all about me," Merlin clenched his jaw, "and though you're claimed to be the most feared witch hunter, I do not fear you anymore."

"Silence!" Terrowin shouted, but Merlin continued, and he took a step forward.

"I suppressed my magic because I was afraid of you, but no longer. I now understand why you are so cruel and evil a man, because you crave what I have. You _want_ power. You're envious of those with magic, that is why you so viciously hunt them."

"Enough of this!" Terrowin denied, "I will kill Edmund!"

"I will stop you before you could," Merlin countered, "with my magic and without your armor, you are vulnerable. I am taking mercy on you, Sir Terrowin. That is a concept you have never known. Now, release Edmund now or I will ensure you suffer as much as Camelot has."

Terrowin seemed to be weighing his options. He knew he was a capable, vicious fighter, but the armor to protect him against magic was destroyed. Merlin was also the most powerful sorcerer he'd ever crossed, he would be no match for servant boy. Arthur was also pounding against the doors outside, no doubt rushing for reinforcements. In a few minutes, those doors would come down with all of Camelot's knights following the Prince inside. Sir Terrowin was outnumbered, outmanuveured, and out of options.

But he had nothing to lose.

With a malicious smile, Terrowin sliced the glass shard against Edmund's throat.

Blood spilled from the fatal wound, as a lifeless Edmund dropped to the floor, dead at Terrowin's feet.

" _No!"_

A shocked Merlin gasped as the lifeless eyes of his ally stared into him. He did not expect Terrowin to act this way, he thought he'd listen to reason-

Terrowin capitalized at this moment. He lunged at Merlin, the bloody shard in hand, as he growled like a tiger in his powerful leap. Merlin quickly stepped to the side, barely dodging Terrowin, as he came to his senses. But, he was not so lucky as the jagged edge of the shard sliced through his clothes and into his forearm. It wasn't a fairly deep cut, but blood starting to seep down his arm. Terrowin kicked out with his boot and collided with Merlin.

The sorcerer was roughly pushed into the wall behind him. He yelled in pain as the tender wound in his back made contact with the wall. He fell to the floor, overwhelmed in agony as he grit his teeth and willed himself to stand again.

Arthur outside must have heard the commotion and Merlin's painful shouts, " _Merlin!_ Open this door, Terrowin! Do not hurt him, or I swear upon my father's throne, that you will pay!"

"No Prince to say you now," Terrowin circled Merlin like a vulture, "you're supposed to be the greatest sorcerer? Pah!"

Merlin struggled to stand.

"You are nothing but a pathetic servant boy!" Terrowin spat, "And you will suffer a similar fate as Edmund's. I believe your power will be suitable for my new armor!"

Merlin's eyes travelled to the lifeless body bleeding on the floor a few feet away. He turned away, trying to hide his pain.

"I will have Camelot's throne," Terrowin kneeled down before Merlin tauntingly, "Prince Arthur will perish, then that fool of a King."

"No…," Merlin protested in a weak voice.

"Open this door this instant!"

The hinges on Terrowin's door were coming loose due to Arthur's incessant pounding. He would enter any second, but Merlin didn't know if he had that long.

Terrowin clamped down against Merlin's injured arm and pressed hard.

"Your precious Arthur will come barging in at any moment," Terrowin smiled sinisterly, "and he will know your secret. Then, you will experience the cruelest death: execution ordered by your closest ally."

"Please…." Merlin said through gritted teeth as Terrowin's grip grew tighter. His weakened physical condition betrayed him in this moment.

"Terrowin! Do not lay a hand on him!"

One of the hinges on the door came flying off and it clattered on the ground. The door was in serious danger of opening any second.

" _I will slaughter Prince Arthur before your eyes the moment he enters this door if you do not reveal your magic. The choice is yours, sorcerer. Will Arthur suffer the same fate as Edmund?"_

Merlin's panicked eyes looked to the door and to Terrowin before him, who brandished a knife and was prepared to strike the unexpected Arthur the moment he entered the door.

 _What am I to do? I cannot let Arthur be killed! Edmund's blood is already on my hands...I must reveal myself to him. Terrowin has won…._

The final hinge on the door fell to the ground.

Merlin closed his eyes, preparing his magic as his fists glowed with a golden aura.

Terrowin laughed like a madman, wielding the knife as he watched the "powerful" Merlin under his control.

 _Chink!_

Merlin opened his eyes.

The aura around his fists faded abruptly.

Arthur burst through the doors into Terrowin's chamber, sword in hand.

The Prince's panicked eyes settled on Merlin immediately.

"Merlin!?"

The young sorcerer wasn't focused on Arthur, but on Terrowin.

Arthur followed his gaze, to see Terrowin with a jagged shard of bloodied glass sticking out of his chest.

The witch hunter gasped and choked, looking down at his abdomen with wide, shocked eyes. He looked back up at Merlin, who seemed just as surprised as he was. Then, he turned to see Edmund.

Arthur and Merlin both settled upon the man, who was not lying on the floor dead, but in fact barely holding himself in a weak sitting position. His neck was drenched in blood and his skin was an ashen grey, but a determined fire burned in his eyes. His arm was extended as he willed for the shard that injured him to embed itself into the witch hunter's chest with his magic.

Terrowin growled and fell to his knees. A black gloved hand pulled the glass shard out of his chest and it fell to the ground. Blood poured from the wound, as his eyes seared with hatred. They bore into Edmund, whose arms were shaking from the sheer effort of holding himself up. Though, he wouldn't break eye contact with Terrowin.

Arthur saw the bloodied Edmund on the floor, the injured Merlin sprawled against the wall, and the cruel witch hunter still on his knees.

Terrowin cackled, blood dripping from his mouth, as his breaths grew increasingly labored, "Camelot….will fall…..my work….is just the beginning….be warned, Prince Arthur…..magic will rule this kingdom…..Merlin has ma-"

Arthur's sword fell, as the worldess Prince stuck the blade into the witch hunter's side.

Terrowin fell to the floor, dead.

His grotesque features, bloodied form, and frightening armor was all that was left of the merciless man who reigned terror upon Camelot.

Merlin snapped to his senses, and crawled hurriedly to Edmund. Arthur saw him and did the same as Edmund lay on his back, gasping for breaths.

"Edmund?" Arthur kneeled beside the severely injured man.

Edmund's eyes were fluttering closed. Arthur looked towards Merlin.

"Quick, we must get him to Gaius, he can save him!"

Merlin bit his lip and shook his head, "There's nothing Gaius nor anybody could do now."

Arthur knew he was right and looked back down at Edmund, who was struggling to speak.

"Save your energy," he advised, trying to keep a solemn tone, "you did well, Edmund. You saved Merlin and myself."

A ghost of a smile spread across his dry lips, "My family…."

"Is safe," the Prince assured, "no harm will come to them, I assure you."

Edmund just nodded once, then his body relaxed. His eyes closed completely as the last breath left his body.

Arthur closed his eyes, shaking his head. He felt sorry to see such an innocent man with a traumatic end. His promise would stay true, Arthur would ensure no harm would come to his family.

"Merlin…?"

He looked up with heavy eyes and a pale face. Arthur knew that Merlin himself needed Gaius' care, but Merlin did not show any pain. He stood by Edmund's side until Sir Gwaine and Sir Leon entered the chambers in a hurry.

They saw the two bodies of Sir Terrowin and Edmund on the floor.

"Sire," Sir Gwaine cleared his throat, looking at the room in shock.

Arthur stood, "Summon the king," he said in a clear voice, "inform him at once that Sir Terrowin is dead."

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**My dear readers, we have arrived. The final chapter of this story. I am so greatly appreciative of the loyal followers to this story who supported me at every step! I am glad you all enjoyed the content, and I'm touched by your comments. Please enjoy this chapter as always, and I hope you find it a suitable end. Wait for a surprise appearance in the final section ;)**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoy this final chapter, for this is farewell. Please feel free to browse my other stories if you'd like to read more. As always, reviews are very much appreciated! Without further ado, read on...**

"My good people of Camelot, I address you today as your King, and I bear grave news...Today is a dark day for our kingdom. The respected and beloved Sir Terrowin was very tragically killed yesterday evening in the chaos of the escaped convict. It was this cursed fugitive that so brutally slaughtered such a kind and dedicated associate of Camelot. He vowed to eradicate the magical disease from our kingdom's borders, and that he did. Though, the price was his own life. Sir Terrowin was the most renowned witch hunter in all of the lands. He sacrificed his life to rid our world of magic, but his reign has ended now. I pray another may find the courage to accept such a well lit torch, for Sir Terrowin's humble nature and thorough methods will never be replicated. A funeral service has been scheduled for this evening, where Camelot's Prince, Arthur, will light the funeral pyre to ensure a proper send off for our kingdom's dear friend. In relation to the convict, he has been rightfully killed following yesteday's attack. Sir Terrowin, with his dying breath, ensured that the fugitive and his pestly magic were eliminated from Camelot. In turn, Sir Terrowin also rescued my son from the convict, Edmund's, deadly hold. Edmund was holding Prince Arthur and his servant boy captive until Sir Terrowin found and freed them. His bold sacrifice wasn't for naught, as Edmund was met with a justified death. Let us remember this brave man for his unmatched assistance to Camelot. He will never be forgotten as long as Camelot stands."

Uther's words rang throughout the town square. A large crowd had gathered to hear their king speak. The knights had successfully calmed the civilians after yesterday's madness. King Uther disappeared back into his chambers from his position on the balcony, and the citizens resumed their daily routines.

Gaius and Merlin watched from the doorway to their home. Merlin sat on a chair, resting and recovering, as Gaius shook his head disapprovingly.

"Kind and brave man?" he scoffed, "Pfft. Terrowin was a menace."

"Uther adored him," Merlin shrugged, "and he wishes for everyone to remember him that way as well."

"Ridiculous, all he did was bring about chaos and fear. The man is no martyr."

"He killed innocent," Merlin sighed, "Edmund…"

Gaius placed a consoling hand on Merlin's shoulder, "I know you are still grieving, Merlin, I am sorry you had to experience such a traumatic ordeal. Perhaps I can conjure another sleeping potion? It should help with your recovery and ease your mind."

Merlin shook his head, "Thank you, Gaius, but I do not want to forget the pain. It helps me to continue. I think of Edmund and I am reminded of my destiny to protect Arthur, Camelot, and its people."

Gaius smiled, "I am proud of you, Merlin, and I commend you for standing up to Terrowin despite the frightening circumstances.

"I would accept your praise if only Edmund was still alive…"

Merlin saw a familiar blonde-haired Prince in the distance. Arthur walked straight towards their dwelling through the regular horde of people. It was strange to see everyone continuing their daily ordeals, even though so much had transpired.

Gaius saw Arthur approaching and dipped his head to Merlin to excuse himself. He stepped inside their home, allowing some privacy between Merlin and Arthur.

Arthur was grateful he could finally catch Merlin alone. It was as if days had passed since he'd last seen his servant. The familiar pixie-like features, mop of black hair, twinkling eyes, and crooked smile stared him up and down as he approached. Arthur was dressed casually without his armor. It was a day of mourning, therefore no royal duties were to be carried out for the remainder of the day.

"Merlin," Arthur called as he closed the distance. Merlin was seated in a chair, arm in a sling, and sitting stiffly to mind his injury. Nevertheless, he smirked as the Prince approached, "Finally, I've caught you alone."

"Missed me already?" Merlin joked.

"Do not fool yourself," Arthur replied playfully, "I've come to check on your recovery process. How are you healing?"

"As quickly as I can," he responded, "the wound on my arm should heal in a few days. The stab wound shall take longer. Gaius' stitches tore during yesterday's...ordeal."

"Yes," Arthur said stiffly, looking at him boots, "Well, I am pleased to hear you are...healing."

"Thank you," Merlin said with a laugh. He knew it was the closest the Prince would get to saying he was happy Merlin was okay so they could resume their old relationship again without the fear and stress of a mad witch hunter.

Arthur cracked a smile too.

"Arthur," Merlin's tone grew serious, "I did not get the opportunity to thank you or Gwaine for rescuing me in the forest that one night. Without you both, I would have died in those woods."

Arthur nodded, embarrassed by the praise, "Well, of course. I'd hope that if I were in similar circumstances...I'd have you to rely upon as well."

"You do," Merlin nodded firmly. He was to protect Arthur at all costs, "Edmund's family...are they?"

"Safe," Arthur assured, "I've visited them personally and told them that though such horrible words are being said about Edmund, he was the true hero of Camelot."

"It is a shame that cannot be known," Merlin sighed, feeling his pain returning.

"That is the will of my father," Arthur's shoulders sagged slightly, "that is how it must be."

"Does he know the true events that transpired?"

"If he does, he chooses not to acknowledge it."

Merlin sat in silence, feeling mixed emotions run through him.

"Though this entire experience has opened my perspective on magic," Arthur continued.

"Really?" Merlin asked, with a little hope in his voice.

The Prince nodded, "I've realized that magic is more dangerous then I could have ever believed. It has brought nothing but pain, injury, madness, and death to this kingdom. I will ensure with everything in my power when I take the seat as king that magic will have no place in Camelot. Edmund may have been a kind man, I do admit, but his family was torn apart by magic. It has no place here, and I will assure it remains that way."

Merlin hung his head, "Of course, sire."

Arthur nodded and his tone grew light, "So when will your lazy backside be ready to clean the stables, clean my armor, make my bed, prepare my dinner, and arrange my sword practices again?"

Merlin rolled his eyes, "I appreciate your concern for my recovery. You know, it wouldn't kill you to wash your own clothes from time to time."

"You are right, it wouldn't kill me," Arthur smiled, " _I_ would kill _you._ "

"Please," Merlin scoffed playfully, "Terrowin already tried. You won't be able to get rid of me that easily."

"So it seems," Arthur started to walk back towards the castle as the two unlikely friends hurled joking insults at one another.

Just like old times.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deep inside the dark forests surrounding Camelot, underneath blackened trees and gnarled roots, a frightening lair lurked.

Mold and moss crawled up the cavern walls as posionous roots, dangerous herbs, sharp thorns, dead creatures, and other items of dark magic lingered on the rough, forgotten furniture.

Something evil resided in this witch's lair.

" _NOOOO!"_

Lady Morgana slammed her fists on the blackened table top. Her disgusting ingredients rattled on the surface. Her crazed, evil green eyes burned and her black hair matched her frighteningly dark coat.

"That Merlin has stopped me again! Prince Arthur still lives, Terrowin has failed me!"

She snarled with anger, pacing her lair with hate radiating from her.

"I gave that pathetic witch hunter a simple order. Kill the servant Merlin and take Arthur's throne. Camelot was nearly ours, it was right at our fingertips!"

She yelled in frustration once more. A nearby crow squawked.

"Terrown may have failed me, but Camelot will be mine. I will see Arthur's blood run red at my feet. Uther will pay, Merlin will pay, Gaius will pay - they all will bow to me, their rightful Queen!"

She cackeld with crazed delight.

"Sir Terrowin was only the beginning," she whispered evilly to herself, "I will sit upon Camelot's throne as reigning Queen. Time holds my accomplishments. Until then, that wretched Merlin will live…."

She stood before a crackling fire, holding a gnarled root she threw into a boiling cauldron. It burned with a shriek.

"...but not for long."

 **THE END**

 **Leave me a fav/follow/review to let me know what you think!**


End file.
